


Cycle of blossom and wither

by Alunyan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hardworking son, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not fully realistic about ancient greece, Olympians are mostly mentionned, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Zagreus raised on surface, more tags as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alunyan/pseuds/Alunyan
Summary: Zagreus is by no mean an ordinary man.People can sense it ; yet cannot point out what is bugging them about the joyful and handsome son of the local florist and vegetables merchant.That's curious, they think. His mother is as beautiful as he is, sharing bright spring green eye, but looks more natural, she isn't giving off this strange aura around her.He, however, got a strange charisma ; just a smile and everyone is charmed, he mesmerized girls and boys with his stories about his adventures in deep forests.Everyone at the surrounding villages know them. And yet, they don't. Time flows, and people forget them, and they come back, and the cycle go on endlessly.Such is the nature of the gods.--AU where Zagreus is raised by Persephone, unbestknown to everyone ; may it be Olympus or Underworld. He's also a lovely and hardworking son!
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 188





	1. Bathed by sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, here I am for another work!
> 
> I saw and read a quite number of fictions about Zagreus living on the surface, and so I wanted to give a try about one particular theme ; Zagreus raised by Persephone on the surface, unbestknown to Olympus and Underworld.
> 
> This won't be too long I guess, it's mostly fluff and cheesy maybe, but well, I'm a romantic at heart. It's funny to imagine the story from the reversed point of view and explore the characters under another angle.
> 
> There's no particular emphasis about tags ; maybe some sexy stuff here and there maybe. 
> 
> Oh, just one or two, well :
> 
> \- Poor Grammar Inc, since I'm not English and don't have beta reader, I'm sorry for grammatical / spelling / vocabulary quality you might read. 
> 
> \- Sorry about ancient Greece culture mistakes, like what vegetables there was there back then. By no mean I'm an expert and I don't pretend to be ; it's fantasy after all, I take some liberties due to my lack of knowledge. :) 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully people will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The long winter was finally coming at an end.

Slowly the snow melted into water and mud, the sun was brighter and warmer, and people looked happier and serene. Goddess Lady Demeter gave in to Lord Sun Helios, yet with some reluctance ; days were still cold and the wind would still bring illness for imprudents mortals.

Like every cycle, people would start again to take care of their frozen fields, sow, grow, and reap their crops during the year, until next arsh Demeter's winter. Animal would come back from warmer regions of the world, birds would sings their melodic notes, the forests would start to live again. Life would come back after a long slumber.

Strangely though, there was one place, in this country called Greece, where one field would never lack of sun and water ; whether Lord Helios' sun burnt the crops or Lady Demeter's ice froze them. 

This field was plenty of good scenting flowers, the trees would crumble under juicy and delicious fruits and vegetables would grow into a mix of various glittering colors.

"Zagreus, can you help with these, please? Zagreus!" the woman called.

She was carrying a basket of carrots and struggled to unearth them from the soil. They grew huge during the past months. She grumbled some words and wiped the sweat on her forehead with her dirty hands. Sure this boy would never stay in place more than ten minutes. Despite being hardworking, Zagreus would never stop to explore the surroundings of their domains. And thus was often scolded by his mother - and she would always forgive him.

The young man didn't hear the call. He was quite busy observing then melting ice of a passing river in the forest. The layer was thick and like a child, he would put his burning foot to accelerate the process. He knew it was childish, but he didn't care. The hissing sound of the water going directly from ice to hot vapor was satisfying. The crumbling gloomy sound of breaking ice, like a strike of thunder, was delightful. Sometimes, even the tiniest thing can be a source of joy, they say. That assessment was true.

"Zagreus!! Come this instant or I might fetch you by your butt!" the voice yelled.

The young man startled, quickly grabbed his bow and ran toward the source of the call. A quite annoyed face welcomed him at the field's entrance, his mother taping her foot repeatedly and silently growled of anger. Her face and vestments were dirty, and her bright green eyes darted invisible lightning strikes on her son.

" Young man, what were you doing?" she asked. "Didn't you hear me the first time?" 

He coughed and scrapped the back of his head with embarrassment. How could he tell that he was too absorbed into a childish solitary game while his mother was working her butt off to pick up current harvest?

"I was... Huh... Too far to hear you, sorry Mother!" he blurted out with the best charming smile he could offer at the time.

She did not fall into the trap tho, and swiftly moved to pick her son by the ear. He hissed a whimp of pain.

"People in the northern village are awaiting some good provisions, spring is finally around and they need to get strength to make their own fields!" she argued. 

"Yes... Yes sorry Mother! Well, it's just, you know, nature and all, I can't help it!" he grinned under the pain of his ear being twitched.

His mother sighed and released him. She could not remain angry at her son, never for more than mere minutes. She caressed the painful lobe and smiled with affection. Then she pointed out the carrots field, silently ordering him to take her place.

"Then you shall be punished. Pick up the remaining carrots, and then you will rince them all in the river just there. After that you will water my lavender and roses, and make some crown for the children." she listed.

Her voice was firm, and Zagreus could only concede and start working.

It has been like this for... Centuries, maybe. They're gods, after all. Time flew differently for them ; and much like every year is a cycle of death and life between winter, summer and in between seasons, they are eventually forgotten by townspeople and make acquitance with them again. This way, no mortal would question why those strange merchants would never age after several decades.

Zagreus kneeled on the dirt and started his chore ; much deserved after his mother sore her throat calling him. He couldn't help it ; the sight of the deep forest, the endless fields beneath them, misty mountains far away, it was hard for him to stay still. Every ounce of nature was a playfield. Only on harsh summers he accepted to remain inside his mother's protected domain, because his burning feet would cause terrible fires.

The orange vegetables all picked up, he lifted the now heavy basket and brought it by the river on the opposite side. The water was deadly cold despite the warm sun, the freezing temperature cutting in his flash like knifes. He hold back his complaints, as his mother was just inches away, busy trimming the border trees. He preferred to keep his ears safe, Zagreus was lively and wild, but knew to be wise when it was needed.

When it was done, he merely disposed the carrots on a large piece of cloth on the grass and let them dry, the vegetables gorging themselves with the sun. People would like them for sure. He then took a jar and filled it with water, and gave the flowers their drink.

He liked lavender. Their scent was soothing, and always reminded him the call the wild ; but breath on for too long and the odor would give headache. Much like him, in some way, though the young Zagreus never had been a pain for his mother.

Roses, however, were not his friends. He would always sting his hands with their thorns, his red blood glowing out of the tiny wounds. This time was no exception, and after just after one water pouring on the roses' roots, he scratched his left cheek with one of those damned spines when he stood up.

"Ouch- Damn those things -" he winced. 

He wiped his cheek and glanced just for a second at his mother - he didn't want her him to complain. Thankfully she was humming while doing her tree trimming and didn't seem to have heard him.

It was strange that he was able to bleed red, like his mother. They were gods ; weren't gods supposed to have... Something different in their veins ? He never met any other gods actually, maybe some nymphes in the forest but that was pretty much all. They said that gods had no red blood, but golden ichor. He was curious to see that, to confirm that "they-say-thing". But never in his life, Zagreus had met any one except his own mother. And it seemed like, they were sealed off from their sight.

"Not all gods are as nice as you are, my son. Beware of them. Stay away from them." her mother had warned him, long, long ago.

He could only smile in response and lean his jaw in the soft hands cupping his face. 

Yes, he was living a wonderful immortal life.

He stretched his growing-sore muscles and sat at a table in the garden to start some of his mother favored occupations ; crown flowers crafting. Children from the near villages would love them. Of course his mother's work was flawless and preferred, his own crowns were often a bit messy or roughly made. Zagreus had not his mother's fine hands ; his were a bit callous from the handy work and his numerous adventures in the wild. The fact that he was clumsy was probably a good factor, too.

Picking, crossing, knitting, he knew the tune perfectly. His mother soon joined him, all too happy to give him a hand with it. Her chuckle when she witnessed his work sounded like melodic ambrosia in his ears. They both spent the remaining of the day chatting and crafting crowns, rings and collars with flowers.

When Helios' chariot left for Nyx's dark purple veil of night, they both stood up and gathered the numerous decorations. The following days, they will visit the surrounding villages to give away the cute present to the children, and sell or trade their supplies to the adults.

"Will you come with me, my son?" she asked. 

" Hm... " he hesitated.

As they were gods, they had a few quirks to conceal their godly presence and prevent mortals to burn on the spot, such as spells, an ability to make townspeople forget them with time, and then welcome them like they were new in the neighborhood, and magical items, like Zagreus' shoes. 

Zagreus liked to wander among the people, but this meant he had to wear those special shoes she had crafted for him, to conceal his burning feet from mortals' sight. He hated to feel his feet sealed inside leather, his ankles imprisoned by laced braids, his sole resting on a piece of leather that made him sweat all day. He felt like bount to the ground, chained inside vulgar pieces of cloth. 

Each time he had to wear them, at the end of the day he would tear them off and run in the forest for an hour to give his toes well deserved freedom.

This always amused his mother. 

"I'll go, it's been a while after all." he replied.

"Well then, it's settled!" she announced.

Her smile was a sunbeam, and he joyfully bathed in it.

They departed two days later for Theoderma, a modest port town where people would live off fishing and trades with merchants. As the winter had been rude this year, they welcomed the little family with great enthusiasm and joy. Children gathered around Zagreus, and young people around his apparent age tried to have a talk with him.

Was it some natural charisma or his mother's spell not working correctly on him, but Zagreus would always find himself bathed in people, attracting liking into him, and youngers happy to play with a childish grown up. At least, this eased the annoyance of wearing shoes for the whole day.

"Lady Ione, as always, you are a benefactor for us." the local ruler thanked her. "Those supplies will be great help for us. We saved most of our crops, but sadly the winter lasted longer than usual..."

"Fear not, my friend, Helios' chariot shall bring good harvest. I am here to help if there is the need. It is natural for us." she assured with her usual warm smile.

"Lady Ione... May gods forgive me, but you are like the nicest of goddesses from Olympus, though you have just the chance to live in a place in the mountains bathed in sun." the man smiled.

The woman warmly grinned in return and offered what she had brought ; various vegetables and the basket of flowers accessories. Soon the children left Zagreus' company and rushed to her and organized themselves in a perfectly neat waiting line. How did they manage to be so compliant with his mother, while they acted as wild dogs with him, he had no idea.

"It's been a while, Zagreus, has it been two winters, no, three maybe? You don't seem to ever change." a young man greeted him.

"Oh trust me, mate, take a look at these hands and you'll see I work my ass off in my mother's field!" he joked.

One day, this mortal shall forget him, and meet him again anyway. There was no way to worry about not seeing them often. 

"Don't you get bored anyway? I heard you live somewhere in the mountains, it's always sunny there, but I guess it's not much lively with people?"

"Tell us, Zagreus, how do you busy yourself up there?" a girl asked, her face resting on her arms on the fountain's border.

"Haha, well, there's the work in the field, and then, well... I just explore the surroundings. There're forests and lots of places, sometimes I go hunting with my bow too." he explained.

Zagreus then told them some hunting stories when he trailed a boar in the mountains, only to find face to face with a giant bear. The young man hummed absently, probably not believing anything and the girl drank each one of his words like nectar.

He soon was called by his mother to give a hand with their goods ; as a gift they gave them fresh fishes they stored in the snow for the moment. They still had work tho, and helped people prepare their stands on the central place.

The city became more lively as the day passed, people rejoicing to have some supplies to hold on until they could reap their own fields. A good for a good, they say, and the mortals were always thankful to their kindness and generosity, always ignoring their true nature.

"Hm?" Zagreus turned his eyes in a direction.

"Is there something, son?" his mother asked.

"No... Nothing, must be me." he brushed off. 

He couldn't really tell for sure, but he had the faint impression he heard a strange sound. Was it low or far away, he thought he had hear the sound of a deep chiming bell.

"I'm exhausted! My, my, it's late, night has fallen!" his mother observed.

Twilight had left place to Nyx's veil, and stars were starting to light up in the deepening sky. 

"Let us invite you for the night, please, Lady Ione, young Zagreus. It would be an honor for us to have you as our guests." the chief suggested.

"Hm... I agree, you're right, sir. Zagreus?" she called. "We'll stay here for the night, right?"

Her son simply nodded, busy playing with some children who didn't want to go to bed despite the still cold weather. Campfires were lit around the little city to warm the place up, but it remained hostile for young people.

When the youngsters finally gave in and let themselves be taken away by their parents, Zagreus deeply sighed. Not that he wasn't happy to be invited by people ; but this meant he had to bear with his shoes for one more day. 

He managed to negociate a little extension of freedom, and his mother allowed him to walk around the city, where no one would see him.

"I'm sorry my son," she apologized, "I couldn't turn them down. They're nice, and leaving during the night, they could have been suspicious."

"Please, Mother, it's nothing. I can bear with it for one night. Maybe. I think." he smiled. 

She chuckled and caressed his cheek with tenderness. She then taped his shoulder and pointed out woods at the city outskirts, where he could make some physical exercise.

" I know you're a strong warrior, but don't be reckless, right? " she asked.

"Sure Mother, you can count on me!"

"Precisely, son." she laughed. 

The southern outskirts was a hill with peaceful woods. On the border Zagreus could see a wooden house ; most probably a local woodcutter. Once he had passed it, he could finally get off his damned shoes and have a real, good walk, or run among the trees. There, no one could see him.

Just after a few step, however, he heard it again. A single, deep toll of a bell in the distance. Zagreus perked up and tried to pinpoint where the sound came from.

The toll resonated another time, and he localized it ; it was the single house around the woods. Precisely his direction. He dashed there, curiosity winning over his sense of freedom.

It only took a few second to arrive there. He picked a look through a window, but no one could be seen. Actually, the house seemed abandoned. Windows were dusty, and the inside didn't look any better. Whoever lived there ; if indeed there was any inhabitant, they had to be alone.

The door was unlocked. Zagreus deeply inhaled and entered, trying to be as silent as he could ; this was a prowess itself. 

The place was a wreck indeed. There was a single room, with a little table in the center and a single stool, wooden sculptures were laying everywhere, and the water basin seemed to crumble under jars and wooden dishes. The fireplace was dying, red Amber's trying to eat the blackened wood with their remaining heat. The noise of a loud snore startled him, and Zagreus did his best to no cry out of surprise.

It came from a single bed, in a corner, occupied by a very old man. He was sleeping, almost entirely covered by his sheets. Then he remembered him. It had been years indeed ; he didn't see this man in his last visit, three years prior. His house was distant from the city, so a stranger would pay no attention.

But Zagreus remembered this man, this mortal. Taciturn he was, but one day he gave him a nice looking wolf sculpture. No word, no thanks, just a glance had been enough. Feeling guilt to have walked uninvited like this, he decided to make his leave.

Only when he reached the entrance, the bell tolled, this time with force. 

In a eerie green flash a man appeared before the old figure. Clad in black garments, floating a few inches above the ground, his head was hidden by a hood. The silhouette was tall, taller than him by a head, but what impressed Zagreus was the gigantic curved scythe the man was carrying.

A God. 

A real God had appeared before him. The stranger did not notice his presence ; maybe because of the spell still on him, or merely because he had back presented to Zagreus. Was he a Olympian? Or maybe someone from the world of the Dead? Maybe the second ; he looked so gloomy, there was no chance such a grim face would belong to a place like Olympus.

His thoughts were cut off, however, when he noticed the newcomer had lifted his hand - covered with a gauntlet - and reached the old man face. Whatever was going to happen, Zagreus did not like it. A soft green light emerged from the gauntlet, and he finally got it.

"Hey!"

Startled, the man turned around. 

"What the-" 

Zagreus dashed and grabbed the dark robes in his hands. 

"What's the big idea? What are you doing to this poor man?" he asked in a daring tone. 

Whoever this god was, he was not afraid. He too was one, after all ; even though he had no real purpose, he still had godlike traits. His grab tightened and the man fully turned his face. Their eyes met and Zagreus was instantly struck by the stranger's. 

Two golden irises, faintly glowing in the dark. His cheekbones were marked like stone sculpture, fine and curt. He had mid-long, silky silver hair, ending up into elegant little curls. His body oozed dignity and majesty, but his face shadowed by the hood made him look awfully gloomy and terrifying.

The man let out an annoyed click of tongue and swiftly released himself from Zagreus' grip, firmly tugging on his robes. 

"Can't you tell this man can no longer hold on his life thread? I am here to ease him from pain." he said. "Or maybe you want him to cough up his blood until the end of times?" 

"I... Well..." 

Zagreus showed a pained look on the sleeping old man. His eyes then widened when the words were processed in his mind.

This was no mere god. Right in front of him was standing embodiment of Death itself, Thanatos. And he just tried to prevent Death to do his duty. He swallowed, waiting for any kind of retribution for his behavior, but Thanatos ignored him.

He had turned back to the sleeping shape, and lifted his gauntlet to cover the eyes. Soft green light emerged from the hand and sucked away this old man's last breath. Zagreus helplessly watched him, holding back his protest. Of course he knew that people died over time, through the centuries he had witnessed the cycle of generations ; aged ones disappearing, littles ones growing up, founding families, and their turn to go to the other world.

But never in godly life before Zagreus had witnessed someone actually dying, someone having their life taken away by Death Incarnate. A feeling of sadness and loneliness rushed into him, watching the lifeless figure.

Thanatos sighed and met Zagreus' face once again. 

"Anyway... Who are you?" he asked. "You do not come from Olympus, that I can say. But you're not from the Underworld either. You can see me, so you are a god as well. But what kind are you? What kind of god would wander among mortals and befriend them?"

His voice was cold, curt, much like his scytche in his hand, or the blade sheathed on his hip. Something in his tone sounded... Resentful. Was Thanatos... Despising mortals? He had looked almost gentle a few second earlier.

Zagreus breathed in and stared at the tall figure. Gold irises met green spring ones- another trick from his mother to hide his red and black eye from mortals. No one gave in and they remained as such for a little while. 

"I am just an errant god, like my mother." Zagreus eventually spoke up. "We live off from our own farm, somewhere around the villages. You don't need to know more." 

"A stray god?" he scoffed, but no smile drew on his stern face. "That is uncommon. I know no god with no purpose. Anyway, this is not my concern."

Thanatos then lifted his scythe, the curved blade meeting Zagreus' chin.

"However, our paths better not cross again. I dare you to try to prevent me to do my duty. Once had been more than enough for me." he threatened. 

Zagreus swallowed, but did not back off. Thanatos nodded, and disappeared in a flash of green.

"Young Zagreus, at last, we were getting worried." the chief welcomed when the young god came back from his errand. 

After Death's departure, Zagreus had felt a sudden weight lifting from his shoulders ; he had realised then he had been tense for the whole encounter. He was strained. Thus, he had dashed into the woods, racing with fleeing deers across the trees.

Though he was a god, he managed to exhaust himself in the process and came back panting and sweating. But at least, he somehow felt better. He excused himself and joined his mother near the fireplace.

"Woods are dangerous at night, even for a strong young man like you." the chief's wife scolded. 

"She is right, Zagreus. I know you're used to do it, but still..." his mother agreed. 

"I'm sorry, really. I still had lots of stamina to waste, next time I promise I won't stay away too long!" Zagreus apologized.

The two women melted before his charming smile and couldn't remain upset for long.

Of course his mother was putting an act ; she knew too well there was no risk for him. But for the villagers, they were but mere local farmers living on the mountain. They had to act as such until the moment they came back in their own private domain.

But if they could easily hide their nature from mortals, Zagreus could not escape his mother's sharp eyes. Thus, she asked him some questions when everyone were gone sleeping.

"I rarely see you so exhausted, son. Did something happen?"

He swallowed. He could not bring up he met another god ; especially this one. But he could tell what he had witnessed, in some way.

"I... Well, when I walked to the woods, I saw this tiny house at the border." he started. "I don't know why, but... I wanted to check, kind of felt I had been there before. So... Well, I broke in." 

His mother nodded, encouraging him to keep going.

"And, I saw the inside and I recalled ; this was years ago, it was a mortal who gave me that wooden sculpture. The house was in wreck, so... I... Well I tried to check on him... And he was dead."

He felt a bit guilty to blurt out a lie to his own mother, but it was half true ; he managed to use his unease to his advantage. Zagreus, despite his long existence, never saw dead people before. Or at least, he had never witnessed the lifeless body of a mortal he once met.

His mother cupped his face in her hands and embraced him. 

"Oh, my son... I'm sorry for this poor man. And I'm sorry you saw that. But sadly, such is Life. It's an endless cycle." 

"I know, mother, I know..." he murmured as he enlaced her back.

"Though, young man, you better never do this again. I don't like out an act with such honest people." she scolded, flicking his forehead. 

"I shall oblige, O Lady Persephone." he joked in her ears, earning another flick. 


	2. Old tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously we had a very brief moment of crafting work, today is cooking time. 
> 
> Wish I could add more slice of life stuff, but I needed to bring the knot of the plot soon.
> 
> Also, thank you, thank you so much for liking first chapter! I can't thank you people enough for reading through and liking my writing!

For a few decades, Zagreus' visits among mortals became sparse. Watching someone he somehow knew, or at least interacted with in the past, troubled him. He came to realize how one's lifespan fluctuates, some die after being born and others grow up enough to see their grandchildren. He knew that well, as he had watched people growing from toddlers to adults. Nevertheless, he never before he had caught sight of one's last moments. 

But it was such a trivial detail compared to the shock he had with his encounter with the embodiment of Death. Thanatos was hard to describe ; his traits were beautiful, yet seemed like carved stone ; his gestures were gentle, yet he were inflexible ; his stature was cool and composed, yet he emitted a strong aura of severity and dignity.

Most of all, Zagreus couldn't extract from his mind the look Death gave him before disappearing, his threat if they ever crossed paths again. The young god never minded about dying, because he was a god ; he was immortal. The question lingered in his head, though : was Death able to end a god's life? That was frightening. 

Or, to put it right, the extent of his power was. He had felt it back then, a pressure that had suddenly lifted from his shoulders when the deity left, he had felt the oozing power of one of the most ancient deities in this world. It had been overwelming. 

Zagreus flipped over to be on his back, staring at the purpling sky. He was lying on a comfy bed of grass, humming the fresh air of the mountain. Everything from years ago had resurged in him when he saw a pack of wolves hunting on a deer, watching the prey slowly dying from their fangs while he was fishing. 

And here he was, reminding Thanatos' glowing golden eyes in the dark, his face shadowed by his hood, his menacing glare, the curve of his scythe, and the deadly threat before his departure.

One question remained a mystery tho ; what did "once" mean?

He had turned the problem under many angles. Everyone but gods would die eventually. Why was Thanatos so angry about the fact one mortal would not die? He was the one made for this task, after all. Unless...

_Then... No. No way it's possible..._ he thought with a frown. 

...Unless it meant that once in human history, someone managed to cheat Death? Zagreus knew so little about the mortal world despite living on the surface. Of course he knew about the glory of the Trojan War and the prowess of many heroes like Odysseus or Achilles.

But he never heard a story about humans who defied Thanatos' duty. Actually... He never heard much stories about Death. Some time after his encounter, Zagreus had tried to subtly ask people about him, and the reply would always be the same : do not talk about Death.

Which was coherent, mortals feared to die. They didn't want to leave the surface and their loved ones to wander in the gloomy Underworld for eternity.

He wondered... which mortal would be insane enough to elaborate a plan to cheat Death? He could ask the person directly, but the thought to face again the pressuring aura of an ancient god made Zagreus shiver. That was mostly the reason he avoided to climb down with his mother ; he did his best to minimize the risks to accidently run into Thanatos and his immense power.

"Zagreus?" Persephone called, "It's dinner! Help me prepare it!"

Zagreus perked up. Of course, if someone would know something about a particular god, what else than a god itself? He quickly stood up and ran to the cottage, trying to sort out how to ask the question ; his mother rarely talked about gods and thus was a tipsy subject. 

"There, son, help me cut the carrots and clean the salad." his mother commanded as soon as he entered in the house.

She was already busy with slicing radishes for the mixed salad, when Zagreus stepped in and showed his earlier catch. 

"What about adding some fishies?" he asked, presenting a couple of fresh trouts.

"Oh, that's a nice catch, Zagreus! It'll be perfect indeed." she smiled.

They both organized their respective tasks. 

Zagreus cleaned the salad in the river to wash away all the dirt on the leaves and vigorously wrung it in his hands. He then did the same with the orange vegetables and wrapped them in a dry cloth.Taking out a little knife from his chiton, the young god proceeded to peel off the fishes' scales, scratching their skin backwards.

It could look strange for gods to cook, as they didn't need to eat. Yet, both mother and son found it particularly satisfying to eat dishes they had prepared beforehand. Plus, they still had the sense of taste, like mortals, and food appeared more delicious when it was made with care and love.

Of course at the beginning, Zagreus wasn't skilled ; actually it was pretty much awful. At times he would not correctly rince the vegetables, resulting his mother chewing on dirt, or finding a worm inside the salad. She never scolded him tho ; as she said "mastering comes with practice", and so Zagreus kept practicing and working, until he managed to make something edible. 

Strangely, Zagreus was better at cooking than crafting ; as long as he didn't have to do something with his bare hands, he could manage. Thus, he developed some natural skills in the use of knives - that was much like a miniature sword somehow - and his bow. Preparing fishes was not a chore for him, but a sort of training. 

Once the trouts were peeled off, he rinced them and put them on a wooden plate. He took a long, sharp knife and cut their head and tail, sliced through the belly to take off the entrails and rinced the inside as well. The remains were thrown away to some wandering cats passing by, sniffing from afar, eagerly picked them and ran away in the woods.

Freed from the little intruders, Zagreus then proceeded to the most delicate task ; tearing off the scaled skin from the flesh. With his left hand he pulled on the skin, and carefully sliced between it and the flesh. Trouts filets tasted better this way, especially with olive oil and some herbs to go well with something fresh like vegetables.

The filets were almost ready. Zagreus cleaned the fishbones - thank gods he had nails to help him - and brought them in the house. His mother had finished to grate the carrots and had prepared a nice blending of olive oil and wine and a few herbs. This was going to be delicious.

"You have improved in preparing the fish, Zagreus, that's wonderful!" Persephone remarked while they were eating.

"Thank you, Mother." he replied absently. 

This was delicious indeed. Persephone had also baked some bread during the day, and the crumb sponged well with the remaining sauce. Fruits would be perfect to end the meal.

Zagreus, however, had his mind elsewhere, still thinking how he could put into words the question he wanted to ask ; without waking suspicious from his mother.

"Son, is there something wrong?" she asked.

He snapped to reality, meeting her worried gaze. _Now or never_ , he thought.

"No, it's just... While I was fishing I just observed a pack of wolves hunting on a deer. And, you see, I still have the memory of this man I saw dead. And I wondered... Were there any mortals who actually managed to escape from death?" he worded.

His mother stared at him for a little while, maybe trying to read into his mind, he couldn't say. 

_Blast, I'm exposed._

Then she propped her head on her crossed hands, looking pensively at him. 

"Hmm... that's true you don't know that much about legends and such, son. I guess you mostly know through the tales villagers told you, but from me... Well... I decided long ago to not meddle with them anymore. They can't be trusted." 

Her voice low, almost ashamed. She was staring down on her empty dish, trying to sort out her thoughts. 

"Though, it wouldn't hurt to let you know about some stories, how childish gods from Olympus are, or how pesky mortals can be." she added. 

Zagreus swallowed, eager to know more. It was the first time his mother dared to dig into her memories, and actually explain how or why she despised gods more than mortals. 

"So to answer to your question, yes. It happened once." 

His eyes widened of surprise. 

"But, how can _mortals_ escape from death? Did Lord Thanatos slacked?" he tried to humor.

Persephone suddenly took a grave look and furrowed. 

"This is an old tale, son. I don't know the full story but the most part. It was long, long ago, when I was still around other gods and witnessed their stupid affairs and immature games with mortals. It's a story about how one, who willingly trusted anyone, had been betrayed and left alone, both by mortals and his peers."

Zagreus swallowed. He liked to befriend people, and would trust anyone's story without a second thought because, well, why would they lie? He was being honest too, when he talked about his hunting days in the dark forests. Something in his stomach suddenly ached as doubt rose into him, about how he was viewed by other people. 

"Oh... Was it... That terrible?" Zagreus asked as he watched Persephone deeply inhaling and closing her eyes for a brief moment. 

She braced herself and relaxed a bit on her stool. 

"It's an old story, a legend for mortals, that happened in a far away region, in a city built on a coast. It was ruled by a fierce and yet fearsome king named Sisyphus. As time flew on after this story, people told he had murdered his guests to rob them, or killed his own children to prevent them to overthrow him. Which is true or false, I can't say ; all I know is that he was a tyrant, cruel toward his own people."

"One day, it appeared his time had come. Or, more specifically, Lord Zeus commanded him to be led to the Underworld. Other gods affairs never interested me, but usually when Zeus is involved, everyone must be aware of it. Even the ones who didn't want to, like me."

"Wait," Zagreus interrupted. "You're telling me no one cared about his doings until he meddled with Zeus' affairs? He killed innocent people, he deceived his own guests!"

"I have warned you, my son." his mother reminded. "Gods are selfish, too few of them considers mortals as something else than their plaything. Zeus isn't an exception. I would dare to say he's worst of all." 

For sure, Zagreus somehow knew some stuff from Olympians, mostly from the mortals he hanged with. And needless to say, it was most of the time stories about family quarrels, affairs and such. If someone happened to have angered the very ruler of Olympus, they sure were getting in a big trouble. 

"I don't remember what that king did to Zeus, but I can say that for him to command the Underworld to fetch him, that man must have walked on the red line. Though, one does not have to do much to anger Lord Zeus."

He didn't know why, but Zagreus felt something strange in her tone when she said that. Something sounding... Sour, or bitter? There were plenty of stories of Lord Zeus making his peers fouls of themselves, or punishing mortals for putting their nose into his affairs. He was famous for that, for the most part, indeed. 

"So, one day, Lord Thanatos came to bring him down to the Underworld. But something went wrong, and mortals stopped dying after that." 

"What?" Zagreus spoke, bewildered hearing this. "Like, _all the mortals in the world_? That's... A lot."

"Yes, it is, son." she nodded. "Every mortal kept living. Including all people who were starving, sick or even agonizing on the battlefield. I can't share their pain, I can only imagine what they went through during Thanatos' absence. This lasted for weeks."

Zagreus could only imagine the suffering of endless, slow pain like starving, or living despite open wounds on a dirty battlefield. Persephone breathed in, crossing her arms and frowning when she reminded this period of time. 

"No one really knows what happened, only Lord Thanatos do. No one noticed his disappearance, until eventually, gods noticed their playthings weren't dying anymore, and Lord Ares started to search for him."

"Huh? Wait, Lord Ares? Isn't he from Olympus? I mean, Thanatos must be from the Underworld, right? So why didn't they send someone to look for him?"

His mother remained silent for a moment, her eyes briefly darting on the side. For a second, Zagreus believed to have seen an air of shame from her.

"... I don't know, son. All I have in my knowledge is that after some time, Lord Ares descended on the surface to look for him, because, people weren't dying anymore after all. A God of War witnessed immortal soldiers? He couldn't bear the thought. But as cruel and selfish his intentions were, he was the first one to make a move, and found out him."

"And I guess Lord Ares didn't say what happened to Lord Thanatos, since you said you don't know what happened anyway?" 

"Indeed," Persephone nodded. "Because he only cared to see bloodbathes on battlefields and the ripples war caused on people."

This was a lot to deal with. Whatever happened to Thanatos, not even his own people looked for him, but more than that, the only one who actually noticed his absence helped him out of personal interest. 

"... I guess it must have changed him, right?"

His mother paused for a moment, before speaking up, "I think so. I... Didn't know him personnally, but it wouldn't be surprising. I... heard here and there, that he ceased to show up to mortals before he reaped them. I think he was more sociable before it happened, and cared about their last moments in the world of the living."

Zagreus blinked at this assessment. 

" Sociable? Like, talking with them? And comforting them before sending them away? " he asked, dumbfounded. 

Sure this event must have changed him a lot ; the Thanatos he met years ago almost sliced his head off for just getting a little bit in the way. He couldn't imagine such an ancient, powerful and stone-carved figure talking with people to comfort them. 

Persephone smiled for the first time since she started to tell the story. 

"You don't fully know Lord Thanatos' purpose, do you? He is the embodiment of Death indeed, but most of all, he is incarning peaceful death. His duty is sending off souls eased from pain." 

Image of the god gently resting his hand on the old man's eyes resurged in his mind. Maybe Thanatos kept some of his old habits, probably because he was born as such.

Persephone fully relaxed, like eased from a weight on her shoulders. Night had fallen dark outside, Nyx's veil covered by thick clouds. A storm would probably rage on soon. 

"That's the story. After that, Thanatos came back to bring Sisyphus down to the Underworld, and I think he got some good punishment for all his bad deeds." she concluded. "He has been betrayed both by humans he had faith in, and his own peers who didn't care about him. That's why son, I will grant you a moral ; gods can't be trusted, and don't fully believe mortals."

"But, Mother, you like being with mortals, right?" Zagreus pointed out. "We meet them regularly to trade food and goods."

Persephone smiled fondly at him. 

"It's true, indeed. But deep down, I still maintain a distance with them. Most of them are lovely indeed, and only a few people are ill-intended. But still, just in case of, we have to be careful so we don't get tricked. That's why it's better they forget us after some time."

" If you say so... " her son hummed. 

At least Zagreus had the full picture, or so, about Thanatos. His stomach hadn't stop to ache all the while his mother spoke, thinking about what Thanatos had endured during the time he had disappeared. Surely he had been held captive? But how? Even his mother didn't know.

Persephone then stood up and stretched, and put away the empty dishes. 

"Anyway, son, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I will go to visit some people at the village in the valley. You're free to join if you want." she announced.

"Hmm... Well, why not." he replied pensively. "Wouldn't hurt to go out a little bit."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before heading to her chambers.

His turn too, Zagreus stood up and stretched, but instead going in his own room, he went outside for a little walk around their garden. Breathing deeply the cool and fresh night air, he could also hear for afar the faint rumble of an orage. Walking was also a good way to digest the tale he had listened to. 

Something rose inside him ; the need to help Thanatos. Help him to open up again to someone, even one being, may it be a mortal or a god. If Thanatos still had the habit to gently send souls away, then maybe there was a way to patch him up. 

Even if the immense power was overwhelming, maybe Thanatos was more than a stern looking figure, Zagreus convinced himself.

The main problem was ; how could he meet voluntarily someone who didn't want to see him again? He couldn't just sit all day besides a dying person. That sounded too much gruesome. Thanatos surely didn't have any kind of temple built to his glory either since he was not worshipped. Zagreus rubbed his face thoroughly ; he wasn't the smart type.

Far away, the storm rumbled again, stronger this time, remnants of lightnings faintly flashing in the sky. He decided to head back inside the house, as he didn't like to get soaked.

_Tomorrow is another day_ , he thought, determined to find a way to meet Death again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I really don't like Sisyphus, by no means he's a sympathetic dude from our modern point of view.  
> Even if in the game, devs have tried to show that Thanatos has moved on since, and he doesn't care about Sisy, who actually meditated about what he did, but still, the character remains the symbol of deception. 
> 
> Also, this chapter was a difficult exercice, because I did my best so Persephone wouldnt sound too much incoherent, but you'll see in future chapters. I'm still not used too write a chapter-segmented story, and I'm humbly looking for improving my writing skills!
> 
> I took more time to re-read it to correct mistakes, or modify some paragraphs here and there too. Hope the whole result wont look incoherent! 
> 
> Hopefully you liked reading it, personnally I like to write this little story! (and also I still have to depict Zagreus' outfit. Welp.)


	3. Unexpected encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what Fates are up to. Or maybe it's just that sometimes, coincidences are accommodating? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today, today, more questions I guess! The Canon divergent and compliant happily meddling with each other, I feel like I'm diving into big plot - writing trouble. Needless to say I'm terrified about the fact I brought a big roadblock on my own way.
> 
> Anyway, less rambling, more positiving, hopefully you will enjoy the chapter!

_Ahh... I'm really the worst, huh..._

Zagreus came to the conclusion he was not clever. Maybe that was some kind of retribution for being nice at the eye, strong and skilled at hand working. And probably for being a braggart on this matter.

For days, he had tried to think about how he could force the hand of fate to meet Thanatos. He quickly became aware there were not much options. There was no kind of temple built to worship him, no existing prayer or artifact to perform a ritual of summoning. 

Ultimately, Zagreus had come to the conclusion that one does not go to death ; death's coming for them. Thus, the young god searched for people whom the thread of life was ready to be cut by the Fates. He hated to do this, feeling like a carrion-eater roaming around a dying prey. He also had to do this unbeknownst to his mother, which rendered the task even more complicated, and making him even more dejected.

So there he was, sitting on a stool beside a sleeping old woman. She looked ill, her face was pale, and her breath unsteady. Zagreus cursed at himself when once again, he thought that, _maybe with a little chance,_ Thanatos would show up tonight. He must not. Maybe this woman was a good person, taking advantage of her poor state was beyond his own principles.

Time flew by, until the moon rose high in the sky. Wind had blown for the whole day, and clouds were gathering. 

No one was coming. 

Instead of the deep toll, Zagreus only heard the presage of a new storm. He sighed and eventually stood up, not without glancing one last time to the woman, and left. Better to not awake Persephone's suspicions. 

He meditated about it for most of the following day, in his private little clearing in the forest. 

"How am I supposed to call for a god that is not even worshipped?" he asked aloud. 

The frog besides him replied with a little croak and jumped in the water.

"Thanks for your help anyway, mate..." he grumbled. 

Zagreus sighed and leaned against the tree. Determination was a nice quality to have, but would remain useless if one could not put it in facts. A few weeks had passed since, and the young god was standstill in his search for the Death God. All he had done so far was to wake dying people. He could not stay for too long so he wouldn't rise suspicions from his mother, so maybe he had missed Thanatos, he couldn't know.

He shifted a bit, and let a leg rest in the cool water of the river, watching it steam and boil under the heat of his foot. Here in his usual spot, he could clear his thoughts, and maybe find some kind of solution to his problems.

He began to doubt. Maybe he would never meet Thanatos again, that his decision had been foolish. A brief thought surged in his mind, that he wished he didn't hear king Sisyphus story. That he didn't meet Thanatos is the first place... That...-

Zagreus perked up and vigorously shook his head and rubbed it thoroughly to blow away his fears. No, he could not give up that easily. But what to do? He had no idea, and was not clever.

"O Death, I call upon you, hear my voice~" he murmured to the sky. 

Nothing happened. Of course. 

He sighed and decided to put his sandals back on. Though he didnt like to wear them, Zagreus had no choice but bring them with him, just in case of he ran into a wandering mortal. Strangely it was more irritating than the potion he had to apply on his right eye to hide its true nature. At least a liquid didn't bind his burning feet inside leather that made him sweat.

The young god sighed once more and decided to head back home to plow the soil ; he and Persephone had planned to plant a new type of flowers and do some trimming on the lavender. He stretched, picked up his knife and decided to walk the length of a near ravine.

The height would make people go crazy and make them lose balance, but Zagreus liked the feeling of danger. Plus, it didn't look that dangerous ; the slope was high and steep, but it was mostly grassy and there was no tree to stumble against. Nothing to be afraid of, even less as a god. 

However, Zagreus never imagined that one day, two ibex would suddenly come from the woods, wildly bleating and charging at each other right on the border.

"Oh - Hey, easy there, boys!" he uselessly exclaimed.

It was the mating season, he had forgot this. He was definitely an idiot indeed. 

The beasts didn't paid any mind to him and kept fighting, their horns brutally clashing. Zagreus made a quick step aside, trying to run from their wild dance, when one of the rivals dashed right into him after the other had dodged the hit.

" _Blast-..!"_

In the urge of the situation, he stumbled on his own feet and triped down the hill, helplessly trying to grab grass to prevent his fall.

Zagreus felt his body being beaten up by hard soil and rocks, unable to see anything, his eyes blurred by the pain and the speed of him rolling down. When finally he stopped, he tried to stand up.

"Damn it, those stupids-" he groaned. 

But no words came out of his mouth. Strange. His mind felt blurry, like his sight. Actually, he didn't feel anything at all. Panic started to rise inside him - he was badly hurt for sure, in the depths of a ravine. Even if by chance there was a passer-by, no one would notice - even less hear - him down there.

Zagreus tried to move, but couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't feel any of his limbs actually, not even his back. His sight finally became clear, long enough for him to make a state of his physical conditions. 

It wasn't a good view.

His chiton and body were stained by bruises, dirt and blood ; one of his arm was badly injured, twisted in a weird angle. He tried to speak, but only a hoarse groan came out.

_Am I... Dying?_

_How_ could he die in the first place? He was a god. Gods were immortals, thus so he was. Yet, Zagreus felt his mind drifting away, slowly falling asleep. He tried to fight back, but strength was failing him. Was a stupid way to die - he still couldn't believe it - stumbled in a ravine because of some stupid goat. 

He denied with all of his will, but slowly, surely, his thoughts extinguished, feeling his spirit going at peace.

" _Blood and darkness-_ What is the meaning of this?" a curt voice suddenly asked.

Zagreus' eyes opened wide, his lungs replenished with fresh air, making him loudly gasping and abruptly sit up to look around.

His sight was still a bit blurry, but he could move. He could feel his limbs, his back, and notice he was hurting everywhere. The pain wasn't as intense as he feared, much like his muscles were sore but overall he felt... Surprisingly fine.

The young god lifted his eyes up, and noticed he had made a good fall indeed. Anyone would have died.

_Wait_.

The voice. 

Zagreus rubbed his eyes and his gaze finally met him.

_Thanatos_.

The god was hovering a few inches from him, and was looking utterly confused. 

"You- _what are you doing here?"_ Thanatos hissed.

"That's... A very good questio- Wait, isn't it up to you to answer? You're Death Incarnate, _you_ tell me why you're here!" Zagreus objected.

"Nonsense." the god responded. "I came because I felt a failing thread, and instead I find some errant god in a ravine..." his eyes glittered when he internally came to a certain conclusion. 

Zagreus noticed it and perked up. 

_A failing thread_? Like, the thread of life? The one Fates cut when one's life is coming to an end? 

"Wait." he interrupted. "Wait wait wait. I'm not dead. I mean, I'm a god, I can't die. I didn't die! I... Think I didn't. I didn't, right?" he confusely asked.

Thanatos' eyes narrowed, his face indescribable between his surprise, confusion and a hint of anger.

"How can a god have a thread of life?" he murmured.

Zagreus swallowed. He didn't die, he knew it. If he was, he wouldn't be there but in the Underworld. He was immortal, that much he was sure. But why did he feel life leaving his body? He was certain his consciousness had faded away.

Most of all...

"Wait... Do gods usually have a thread of life thing?" the young god asked.

Thanatos blinked. Once. Twice. Maybe because of the stupidity of the question, or still dumbfounded by what he had witnessed. Or maybe both. 

"They don't. They definitely don't. Your... Thread. It didn't cut. First I felt a god having a thread, and when I shift, that same thread regenerated. That said..." 

A wave of anger surged on his face. Thanatos' hand shot out and grabbed Zagreus' throat, lifting him above the floor. The young god let out a pained huff, griping Thanatos' firm wrist and helplessly waving his feet.

"How did you do that? How dare you defy death?" he asked.

His grip tightened while his wave of power overwhelmed Zagreus. Unfortunately, only a rasped breath came out of his mouth. He taped Thanatos' wrist, eyes pleading for mercy while his consciousness was slowly drifting away once again. 

The god of death suddenly snapped and released him. Falling and stumbling on the irregular ground, Zagreus coughed, struggling to breath normally. He couldn't help a brief sob and massaged his painful neck, carefully stepping out of Thanatos' arm range.

As much as Zagreus could understand his anger, it wasn't even his fault for defying death. How was he supposed to know he could die - or being close to death - in the first place? He was ready to retort some good line of his, but words died on his tongue when he glanced at Thanatos. 

The latter was staring down blankly at his hands, his face covered by his longs and elegant silver locks. 

"Everything alright, mate?" Zagreus asked out of concern.

Thanatos didn't respond immediately. His eyes were wide open, his lips slightly parted. The god lifted his gaze to meet Zagreus', then suddenly shifted away in a flash of green.

"Really now?!" the young god exclaimed to no one. "Blast... I'm good for a long climb..."

"I'm back, Mother." Zagreus grinned.

"Ah, son, I was starting to think- _By the gods, Zagreus, what happened_?"

Persephone threw away the empty basket she was carrying to run to her son. She cupped his bruised face and inspected his body, panicking before his poor state.

Needless to say ; he was a mess to see. 

His clear white and green tunic was dirtied by earth, grass and blood and was ripped on some parts after hitting sharp rocks. The lavender shaped pin tugging the left brace of his chiton was absent, and the cloth only hold miraculously by a few inches of fabric. Luckily his sandals were in a better shape, only lightly scratched.

At least, most of his ugliest wounds had healed, only remained bruises and scratches, some grass and dirt stuck in his raven hair.

"By the name of the gods, Zagreus... You look terrible..." she mourned.

"Err... Yeah, sorry Mother. But it's nothing serious, really!"

"Nothing serious? Look at you! You are all beaten up! Of course it's serious! What could make you in such a state, son?"

She was struggling to hold back her tears. Never in the past Zagreus had come back home wounded like this ; at worst he would show off how he had fought with a wild boar- earning him a good scolding. 

"I'm telling the truth, Mother! Please, don't cry. I... Well. I accidentally ran into some mountain goats on my way back. They're pretty nasty during the mating season."

He scratched his neck, looking away. Now he had worded it loud, this sounded quite humiliating - a god thrown off a cliff by a goat. Anyone would laugh at him hearing this.

Persephone however, only sighed of relief. She regained composure and a steady breath, and quickly brought him back in the house to apply ointment on some of his wounds. 

"Stay still, it won't take long." she commanded. 

"Mother, as much as I like your concern, I'm a god, I can't-" 

Words died when he noticed her glare.

It was useless, but Persephone had her habit to take care of her son like he was vulnerable. Zagreus would often feel blessed to have such a caring mother and yet, sometimes, couldn't help but think some habits weren't needed, like her medicinal herbs. He was a god, thus couldn't die - or so he thought after his recent experience - and his wounds would heal fast.

The young god thought it was better to not mention his unexpected meeting with Death - this would only worry her further. So they remained silent for the whole time she applied some good-scenting ointment on bruises that looked nasty to her eyes, lightly humming some melodic notes.

"There, my son. I know you have good recovery, but it will make the scars disappear faster." she announced, allowing Zagreus to get up of his stool. 

"Thank you, Mother." he thanked.

"But still... Did they really beat you up this bad?"

"Well... I got pushed against rocks and all. Don't ask me why, I tried to stop them. I should have just run away."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. As usual, when in a pinch, never her son would think running away first. His eyes weren't lying, and his gestures proved he was genuinely embarrassed.

"I know I should not worry about your safety Zagreus. But still... Would you please be more careful? I know you can't die, but that doesn't mean you must run into trouble everytime. No mother wants to greet her son all battered." 

Two pairs of spring green eyes met. Mother and son stared intensely at each other, until finally Zagreus gave in. 

"...Of course, Mother. I'll do my best." he promised.

Persephone cheered up and taped him on the shoulder. 

"Good then. I'm heading out, this soil needs a good plow. You, get some rest." she ordered.

"Hey- Wait, what? No way you're doing this all alone! Besides, I'm perfectly fine, you know." Zagreus argued and rolled his muscles to prove it. "No way in the world I would miss the occasion to get rid of those roses just-give me the time to get a change of clothes. " he hurried. 

"Then I don't want to hear any complain from you, son." Persephone warned. 

"... I'll do my best." he groaned before heading to his room and get a new, fresh tunic. 

They worked hard, cutting the beautiful flowers to make some bouquets they would give away to the villagers. Persephone stored some of them away for other purpose - rose petals could be used to make good scenting oil or ointment, and even use them for cooking.

As expected, Zagreus got his hands, wrist and arms scratched all the way in the process ; as promised he managed to stifle any whine of complaints and muted his numerous swears each time his skin got stung by a thorn. He was way too happy to finally get rid of those, indeed beautiful, but cursed scratching flowers.

After picking up all the flowers, they unearthed the roots - once again the young god didn't lack words that would make any one outraged, and that he somehow managed to keep silent to his mother's ears. He was amazed to see that she would never get any scratch from the thorns, like the flowers were owing her respect. Which wasnt flattering for him, considering the number of time he had sucked at his tiny wounds to chew off his complaints, cursing at the plants.

"Phew... - Well, we did some good work today!" Persephone announced after they were done with their chore.

The soil was cleaned and carefully plowed. The sun was setting, a sign for them they were done for the day.

"What are you planning to plant there now?"

Her mother caressed her chin pensively. 

"Hmm... I think I'll go for lilac. It has a really good scent, and it's so beautiful. And at some point, it would make good oil, too."

That was a good choice, Zagreus thought. And lilac did not have thorn, too. 

They headed back into the house to prepare dinner, and have a good rest after a lively and troubling day.

In his bed, Zagreus tried to sort out what happened earlier ; he didn't have the occasion to talk to Thanatos, and the meeting had ended quite poorly. He caressed his throat - luckily the Death God hand's didn't left any marks.

Despite his shock, Zagreus had noticed something was off with Thanatos. On the moment he had not noticed it - but now he could remember his behavior more clearly. The god had looked horrified by his doing.

_He trembled_.

He was sure he had witnessed Death Incarnate trembling after he had tried to choke him. Of course, Zagreus wanted to know why. And on a positive note ; now he knew how to summon Thanatos.

Sun didn't shine in the Underworld. Helios' chariot couldn't reach a place hidden by the Surface itself. Thus, it was impossible for the countless spirits roaming inside the infinite empire to identify it was day of night. The only source of light would either be the cool azur hue of Elysium, the boiling lava of Asphodel, or the eerie green lanterns of Tartarus.

There, in the deepest dephts on the kingdom of the Dead, only one place would be floodlit.

The House of the Dead, the very one place where spirits would awake after their body died on the surface. Giant and gloomy candles slowly burning their wax on top of pillars, there were the only source of heat, like a faint reminder of a familiar feeling from the world of the living.

Standing near the blood-red river, Thanatos stared at the water, his crossed arms resting on a guardrail. He could almost hear the endless soothing flow singing at him ;

_who will bring more souls today~ I wash away, wash away~ effortlessly~ continously~ who is going to bring more souls day after day~_

Maybe it was childish, to feel defied by a simple river - even if by no means the Styx could be called as such. Yet, the Styx washed away continously without the surface's inconveniences. There was no skin burnt by the sun, no ears to hear people pleading for life.

_Plea_... 

He reminded those eyes ; shining, glittering, spring green eyes, pleading for mercy. His bare hand tightening the grip on the warm, lively throat.

Thanatos frowned and clenched the very same hand he had used to take away a life that wasn't meant to. Never in his life he had felt such a surge of anger... Not since _that day_.

He knew, _he knew_ that this man, this god, wasn't _that person_. That it wasn't his intention to trick him. And yet, anger had overwhelmed him, he had raised his hand not to ease a soul, but to kill. Murder.

He was not a murderer. 

Thanatos clenched his hand tighter, nails digging into his palm. He had to know, to seek for answers, to ease his confused mind.

Ultimately duty called, feeling the pull of the numerous threads, yearning for eternal rest, tugging inside his soul. Answers had to wait.

He sighed and braced himself, disappearing in a deep bell toll, a flash of green briefly illuminating the close surroundings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, I used the "being pushed from a cliff by a goat" death. :D
> 
> \- I hope it won't sound too off for Zagreus not be fully traumatized by getting choked by someone. Much like in the game, Zagreus isn't one to back off when he knows someone got some issues. 
> 
> \- Roses are beautiful, but really I can't stand my clothes being scratched each time I have to check our turtles. 
> 
> Anyway! As usual, thank you so much for your appreciation through kudos and comments for the second chapter! It means a lot to me to see people read and show they appreciated their reading.
> 
> Even if you don't leave anything, let me say I'm happy you took the time to read through my work. Thank you!


	4. Winter and encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both intrigued by each other ; one never talked to any other god, and the other never heard about a no-purpose deity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one chapter is going to be a wild ride. I hope everything won't sound too much rushed, I did my best to take my time transcribing characters emotions and development at the same time. D:  
> (am still bad at summaries help) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading!

"Oof-" Zagreus hissed when a child charged right into his stomach.

He suppressed a wince as the little boy put all his unrestrained strength in one spot, right under his ribcage. His breath skipped one pace and Zagreus did his best to control his force when he countered. They had played all day and still they had plenty energy to spare, far from being exhausted.

Months had passed, and bright and warm days were shortening to give place for cold temperatures and early nights. Leaves were falling from the trees and the landscape shifted into a sea of red, orange and yellow hue. 

This was a sign for mortals that almighty Lady Demeter was claiming the soil again, and they gathered all the grain and supplies they had produced through the year. No one knew how long the Goddess would freeze over the earth ; every year seemed different in that aspect. All they could predict was snow would fall again, icy wind would bite their skin and long nights make them secluded in their houses. Logs were gathered to nourish fireplaces and meat dried above to give them strength for incoming harsh days. 

Up there in their cottage, Persephone and Zagreus didn't have to worry about it, as they were protected from the winter's wrath, and their crops and flowers would keep blossoming, maybe slower than usual. 

Zagreus hadn't run into Thanatos ever since his sudden departure. The young god had thought about trying to put his life in danger to force him to come forth, but quickly brushed away the idea.

First, it didn't seem fair and looked very much selfish from him. Second, maybe Thanatos wouldn't meet him again anyway ; as he had said on their very first encounter. And third, Zagreus had no idea if his strange near death revival-capacity was one time or not, and wasn't very much up for another try. Once had been more than enough.

Though, he appeared to have entertained the idea a few times, playing with his knife in hand. But he never crossed the line, thinking about the various reasons of the foolishness of this idea. Or, maybe, another hypothesis - more obvious - Thanatos was too much busy with his duty. Bringing death to mortals would surely be an endless and restless task. And very much probably, quite thankless.

Sometimes he had found himself lightly brushing his throat, remembering the ancient god's bare hand gripping it with force. He didn't understand why this sudden fit of anger. Why Thanatos felt so much troubled and terrified of himself after realising him. His resolve didn't falter tho ; Zagreus still wanted to know more about this god, his past, why he wouldn't be worshipped like every Olympian up there on their mountain, when his task requested to be by humans' side in their last moments.

Thanatos was also the only god Zagreus ever met. And since their first meeting, more than ever, Zagreus felt he didn't have any real friend. Mortals would forget him at some point, and eventually die after befriending them several times. He couldn't share every of his thoughts with his mother, either. He would always meditate alone, in his hideout.

Somehow, the young god felt they both needed a confidant. But of course, he couldn't force Death Incarnate's hand. 

Zagreus soon got extirped from his inner thoughts when his mother and villagers called for him and the children to come back home. 

"Thank you, Miss Ione, for your kind help." the village's elder and leader thanked warmly. 

"Oh please, think nothing of it. I just brought some fishes my son caught lately." Persephone chuckled. "He did most of the work."

"Indeed, all the young men left the village to join the army, your son's help is a blessing for us." 

"It's only natural for us to offer our help, sir." she smiled. 

She had noticed it, of course. Most of the inhabitants were women, children, and aged people. Most of the men had left to get prepared for an incoming war. This year winter was going to be even harsher. Persephone couldn't help a sad smile, thinking about those people who didn't ask for anything, and used as plaything by upper gods. 

"Night is falling, Miss Ione, let us offer you shelter for the night, to you and your son?" the elder's wife asked.

Persephone came back to reality and nodded. "Oh. Yes, we would be pleased, thank you my dear, sorry for intruding."

The woman chuckled at the politeness and invited her inside to prepare dinner. 

Despite the dying summer, some days remained warm and sunny. Zagreus took every such occasion to go to his usual little clearing to spare with trees or just chilling on the grass.

"Son, didn't you forget something?" Persephone asked before he left.

"I don't think so, Mother. Why the question?" he replied lightly. 

She then handed out a pair of sandals and golden armbands, as well as a little vial. Zagreus sighed, knowing what it meant.

"Mother... Winter is coming, I don't think I might run into some wandering mortal." 

"Until it happens. What if they witness your godly aura? Don't forget with winter comes hunters. They usually go further than usual to seek for game."

He was forced to agree on that argument. He picked the armbands to put them on, poured a few drops of potion on his black-red eye, and finally headed out.

"Son." 

He stopped in his tracks and took the sandals with reluctance.

"Better." his mother grinned. 

Zagreus only grumbled some unsaid words before quickly heading out, sandals in hands. It was a pain the ass to be forced to bring those things in his private space, just because he could eventually, potentially, run into one single mortal who would be fool enough to walk that far in the mountain. But still, he had to conceal his godly aura not to make them burn on the spot, nor let them witness his burning feet.

Even his right eye had to be hidden with special aid, as people would call him demonic for sure. 

No one would accept him as he was. 

Zagreus reluctantly put on the magical sandals, and only lightly laced the leather not to feel too much imprisoned. As long as his feet were between the laces and the sole, it was sufficient to hide his true nature. 

He then leaned against a rock and closed his eyes when a cool breeze rose and brushed through his hair that made him slowly dozing off.

A deep bell toll suddenly echoed in the clearing, startling Zagreus up. The young god shook his head, eyes darting everywhere ; there was no one. 

Then in a flash of green he appeared. 

Thanatos didn't change at all ; hovering a few inches above the grass, he had that same ominous and powerful aura around him. His vestments didn't change either ; the long, black tunic covering half of his chest, the long cape lightly brushing the floor, his hood shadowing his face... A face that was also the same as before ; long silver locks falling around his shoulders, ending up in elegant curls and curt, stone-carved cheekbones. His golden irises still had this fascinating glitter in them.

He didn't show any kind of emotion, and yet Zagreus could somehow sense he looked... agitated?

The air became tense, none of them finding anything to say. Zagreus didn't expect him to show up. Actually he even wondered how Thanatos managed to know where he was.

"Err... Good afternoon?" the young god risked to ask. He felt like anything could make Thanatos leave at once.

The latter blinked, his face still unreadable. 

"Good... afternoon." he replied. 

His voice remained sooth and cool, Zagreus noticed.

"You- err... You're not going to harm me this time, please?" it might have been a touchy subject, but it was better to make sure about two or three details beforehand.

Thanatos' gaze darted to the side, finally showing some sort of emotion ; embarrassment. Not the best one to start a conversation.

"Sorry." Zagreus apologized. 

Silence fell once again, tense and heavy. 

Until ultimately, Thanatos spoke up. 

"...I should be the one to apologize." he said. His voice was low, hoarse. Clearly he wasn't used to have this sort of hangout. Or even any kind of chatting. 

"I have to put souls at peace, and bring them to the Underworld. Such is my duty. By no mean I shall use my hands for murder." he continued. "And yet I did."

"Well... I won't lie I got terrified on the moment, sir... Lord? But, I guess you had your reasons." Zagreus responded. He wasn't sure about the politeness to use and cursed internally how clumsy he was looking. 

Thanatos' eyes narrowed. Because he was annoyed or confused, the young god couldn't say. 

"... You're a strange god." he stated. 

"Oh, am I?"

"I never heard about a god with no purpose, nor not belonging to Olympus nor Underworld. Also..."

He moved a few inches to have a closer look on Zagreus. 

"...And I never felt any thread of life coming from a god. What are you exactly?" he demanded. 

Zagreus wanted to step back, but sitting as he was, leaning against a rock, he could hardly make any movement. He didn't expect the question to create a wave of uncertainty inside him. His eyes moved on the side to escape from Thanatos' inquisitive stare. 

"Well, as far as I know, I'm a god, much like you." he retorted. "What is that thread of life thing, anyway? Isn't that for mortals?" 

The god of death sighed, his giant scythe lightly hovering on his back and seemed to... loom at Zagreus? The purple jewel looked eye shaped, and for a second he was certain he felt observed. 

"You must know about the Fates?" Thanatos spoke again, dragging him out of his reverie. "They are my sisters. They were born even before me. From the first one, a thread is spun as one's born. The life is set by the second sister, who allots this thread as their life go on. When one's life is ending, the third sister cuts it. I am the the final step, one who bring eternal rest."

Zagreus knew about the Fates, indeed. His mother, or even mortals, would refer to hers from time to time. But never Zagreus had heard about her from a direct relative. With Thanatos' voice and powerful aura, it felt very much solemn. However, this made the young god come to a realization.

"Wait. So you mean that... I got that kind of life thread? How is that possible? I mean... I can't be the only god having one, can I?"

The look Thanatos gave him was unequivocal.

"I know no god having such a capacity, aside you, that is."

Zagreus ruffled his hair in confusion. This wouldn't change his life drastically, but this brought so many questions, so many doubts... Why did he have a thread of life? Were the Fates merely playing with him? Was he some kind of toys for them? And more importantly... Questions about his mother. About his origins. 

"What I'm supposed to do with this..." he mumbled.

"... I apologize. I seeked for answers from you, and I only brought you confusion." Thanatos said. 

"I guess that you found me thanks to that thread of life, then ?" 

"Indeed. I don't know why, but your thread... It shines more than mortals'." 

The young god brushed aside the fact he had been compared to a compass and deeply sighed, staring at the sky.

"Well... On a matter of facts, this won't change my life. Just... I have so many questions about myself now. But, you know, I never intended to cheat death or such. I mean, it's... quite the contrary actually." 

Thanatos slightly tilted his head on the side, visibly intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I know about your past. What that king did to you, an all. So I thought, well, I could give you hand." Zagreus smiled.

A heavy silence fell that even wind got silenced. Thanatos suddenly glided backward, his hood covering most of his face.

"I need no help." he muttered. "He got his punishment, he is no more. Why would I need any help when that man is already purging his sentence in a wretched cell in Tartarus?"

"Because of course you can't be well when a guy did something that made you disappear for weeks, and that no one searched for you ?" Zagreus risked. The ache in his stomach proved he may had gone too far, but it was too late to step back. 

" _Say no more, stranger god_." he threatened.

"Zagreus."

Thanatos' ominous aura dropped suddenly, and stared at Zagreus with confusion. 

"What?"

"Zagreus. The name's Zagreus. No 'stranger god' or 'you'." he precised.

His impertinence would probably cause even more anger from the ancient god, but he didn't care ; he was done being overwhelmed by Thanatos' power. He stood up and approached him, then showed his hand.

"And it's nice too meet you, Death God." he grinned.

Thanatos was looking utterly puzzled. So much that he somehow let down his guard, staring at the hand reaching for him. 

"What do you want from me, _Zagreus_? He asked.

"Nothing more than knowing what happened to you in the past. You don't deserve to be lonely."

He didn't lower his hand, still hoping that Thanatos would make that step. 

The god shifted his gaze between Zagreus' hand and his cheerful face.

"There must be some reason." he insisted in low voice. "I learnt by experience that kindness isn't necessarily granted."

"What if mine was?" the young god retorted. "Can't you tell me what happened to you? Please?" 

Thanatos' bare hand twitched. It was so brief, less than a second, but Zagreus could swear he had seen two fingers moving.

"I... Have mortals to go fetch. Farewell." he announced and disappeared in his flash of green. 

Zagreus sighed. It didn't go far, but at least there was _progress_. Aside the fact his head was now full of questions about he and his mother - especially her actually, this encounter didn't end up as poorly as the previous one.

Thanatos didn't go far ; a near city away from the mountain. During their conversation, he had felt the pull of the threads calling for him, which served as a good excuse to escape from that named _Zagreus'_ insistant hand. 

Whatever someone told about him, that person was old enough to know about his past.

But... Most of all, they didn't seem to have told the story to mock him. As mortals usually do. 

_Oh, so King Sisyphus got rid of Death? Good riddance!_

_I heard it from the merchants! The King of Ephyra tricked Death!_

_So what, you just have to put some chains on a god to get rid of them?_

_He must be so stupid to have fallen in such an obvious trap._

Work. More work. More dedication. Thanatos swiftly shifted, reaping soul after soul. But always, always, he would close the eyes with gentleness. He could never act with cruelty, even if he wanted. His purpose was to bring peaceful rest.

 _Peace_... 

Though that Zagreus had answered - or tried to - most of his questions, that impertinent god left him with a troubled mind. What was he, god of friendship? He promised to himself to give him a lesson or two about the deference he owed to his elders.

Lord Ares and Lady Demeter, however, made it clear that their next face to face wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Oh my, what a terrible winter we have this year..." Persephone worried when she glanced through the window.

Inside their warm house, mother and son were infusing hot and soothing tea. Yet, Zagreus couldn't miss the strange state of his mother ; worried glances outside, tense gestures, trembling hands...

Outside, the wind howled like countless packs of wolves ; blizzard had raged on for a few days and didn't seem to calm down. Even her spells couldn't handle the almighty wrath of Lady Demeter and their garden was now buried under a thick mantle of snow, to their utter and unfortunate surprise.

This was a first for them. Never before snow had fallen on their cottage, much less a raging snow storm. Zagreus could still hear her horrified cry when they woke up and observed the damages, a few days earlier.

They didn't have much supplies, as they never had felt the need to do so thanks to her power, being a god who didn't really need to eat to sustain their life was a true blessing at times like this. 

He didn't ask any question about what he had discovered about himself ; now was not the time. Persephone would always look a bit off during cold seasons, but this day her agitation was evident.

"I was wondering, mother... Is winter your weakness ?" Zagreus innocently asked.

Her shoulders briefly twitched, and he noticed she paused a few seconds before turning her head to meet his eyes. 

"Why the question, son?"

"Well, nothing, it's just usually you always look... strange during winter. But since that blizzard started, you really look upset. So I was wondering, maybe as a goddess you have a weakness? Do gods have some weaknesses anyway?"

His curiosity was half sincere, half expecting about his doubts and questions. At least he could manage to put a convincing act thanks to that. 

She remained silent for a moment, and eventually chuckled lightly. 

"Haha. That's a good question indeed, my son. Well, gods are powerful, yes. I cannot give you a proper answer tho, as I don't recall any god having some kind of weakness. As for me... Well, maybe since my powers are mostly life-related, winter may be my nemesis." she explained. "Such a waste... We had planted beautiful lilacs..."

She couldn't help a frustrated frown, thinking about their hard labor ruined by the undying tempest.

"We will plant new ones, mother. And I swear I won't let them be frozen over."

"I am so lucky to have you, Zagreus. You are the best son a mother could ever dream of." she murmured, and tenderly caressed his hand. 

A wave of heat rushed to his cheeks, lighting up his face in a red hue. He was used to her words, yet this time, it sounded like a true blessing, the feeling that the motherly affection carved his heart.

As expected, when finally a new cycle started after Demeter's anger had died down, mortal world was scarred. 

War during the cold days was suicidal for both sides involved. The Athenians had won over the region where Persephone and Zagreus lived, but Athenians themselves weren't sure if it worthed the cost. Countless men and families died in terrible battles on icy battlefields, slowly perishing from the harsh blizzards or starving.

Even them couldn't keep up to help the mortals around their home as winter destroyed most of their garden. Only some fruit trees had survived, maybe thanks to Persephone's power so they would not die.

Because of that, she looked more tired than usual, and Zagreus did most of the work so she wouldn't be exhausted further.

"Did I already told you that you were the best son, Zagreus?" she teasingly asked.

She was doing embroidery, sitting on a little table. She was wearing a long, thick fur mantle on her shoulders and watched him getting all embarrassed.

"Aren't you supposed to get some rest, mother?" he retorted as he couldn't hide his fluster.

"That is precisely what I am doing, son." she teased.

"Hmm..."

Plowing the soil was a tough task and it took most of day for Zagreus alone to make the ground workable to plant new vegetables. He was exhausted and sweat-soaked, but at least his mother could get some rest and having fun teasing him with compliments.

"Well, you did a good job, Zagreus." Persephone praised after he had finished. 

She observed his hard work and nodded in acknowledgement ; a simple gesture that meant a lot to him.

"You have well earned your rest, son. Go inside, I will make us a good invigorating drink." she proposed.

"Hmm, why not, after that I'll go for a walk, if you don't mind." Zagreus replied.

"After such hard work of yours, you are fully allowed to run all your content through the mountain!" she laughed.

Though Zagreus was glad to be able to go to his usual clearing, it wasn't without some muttering from him to be forced to wear the usual adornments. Even there, in his private space, he couldn't be fully free.

This frustration reached some kind of a pit, and he was finding himself throwing little stones on the ice layer above the river. It was much more fun to tease the ice with his feet...

Zagreus looked around, making sure there was no suspicious sound from potential intruders, and started to undo one of his sandals. 

It was at this precise moment that he heard the now familiar deep bell echoing in the woods. 

Thanatos appeared once again, his dark silhouette contrasting magnificiently on the white snow. Zagreus grinned and quickly stood up, almost stumbling on his own feet.

"Hey, good afternoon, Thanatos! I mean. Lord Thanatos ? Sir?" he greeted and questioned. 

The god blinked at him, unsettled by the familiarity and confusing attempt to pay him respect.

"It would seem you are finally in the process to owe respect to your elders." Thanatos remarked.

Though his voice was curt, Zagreus noticed a hint of a smirk. This gave him an idea of approach.

"I'm sorry, but can you not forgive the secluded god I am for ignoring to address correctly to his peers ?" he questioned.

" _Peers_? You have high esteem of yourself." Thanatos scoffed.

"What, you're a god, and I am as well. I know you're ancient and all, but we are both gods. Right?"

"... Your sense of logic and reflection is particular, to say the least. Though, you made efforts to show some kind of politeness, I have to admit."

"I take that as a compliment." Zagreus grinned. "So... Hm... I guess that if you are here is that... well... You got some free time? " 

"I have no assignments as of now. Though I think that won't last long. War and winter together bring more work than necessary."

"Huh..." the young god hummed. 

Thanatos didn't seem particularly tense, today. He still showed a solemn image of himself, but somehow looked... relaxed. At least, there was none of his usual ominous aura oozing from him, which was good news in a way. 

"I suppose that Olympians don't really pay attention about the amount of..."work" their doings may cause, right? " Zagreus asked. "Isn't it strange by the way, to call your duty "work"? "

"Hmpf. Call it work, or duty, it's all the same, I don't care. And no, I highly doubt Olympians care in the least about my well being." 

"Huh... But still... Isn't it unfair?" 

Thanatos arched a brow. "Why would it be?" 

The young god sat down and crossed his legs, leaned back to stare at the sky. 

"Your existence is literally devoted to be at mortals' side, right? I mean. Without you, I guess people can't die? And they die at, like, every passing second? You're constantly at their bedside. And what everyone do is cursing, badmouthing... or trying to take advantage of you. "

Two golden eyes narrowed. "Go to the point." 

Zagreus lowered his gaze to meet his. "Don't you feel lonely?"

Thanatos stiffened. 

"I have no need to feel lonely. Feelings are unnecessary for me." 

"Convince me better." Zagreus retorted. 

He didn't believe a word on that matter. Anyone, even Death Incarnate, would feel something about doing the same work over centuries - millenias even - with anyone laughing or ignoring the importance of his task. He knew that Thanatos would lash out at him for bringing his weaknesses to light. At this point Zagreus didn't care anymore.

"We have more in common than you think, even." the young god continued. 

"You better not speak more, or else-" 

"Seems like you can't kill me anyway," Zagreus cut, "I'll tell you what we have in common, Lord Thanatos."

The politeness shot with biting irony that made the ancient god twitch in anger. His gauntlet-hand tightened the grip on his scythe, ready to slice off that arrogant and impertinent head.

"We have no friend." 

Something deep inside Thanatos throbbed ; it was so faint, yet had pierced through his being and sent a signal in his body. He stopped his gesture, his scythe mere inches from Zagreus' hair. 

"We have no friend, we are lonely, and no one accepts us as we are. That's the truth about you and me. Slice my head off if you want - it won't change that fact." 

Thanatos lowered his arm. He could have disappear on the spot ; he was starting to feel the pull of the thread in his very soul. Yet he remained here, hovering above the ground, staring blankly at this foreign god with raven hair and glittering spring green eyes.

His inferior lip twitched.

He hid his face further under the shadow of his hood, yet couldn't bring himself to shift away.

"What kind of god are you, _Zagreus_." he muttered. "What kind of god would just _talk with me_ out of pity?"

"Pity? It's not pity. Call it sympathy, or better : friendship. I really want to be your friend, Thanatos. I feel like... I don't know, that you deserve to have someone to talk to, from time to time. Ranting about mortals, about how some Olympians makes your duty harder, complaining about surface, Olympus, or even the Underworld, whatever."

Zagreus stood up, careful not to stumble on his half done sandal, and offered his hand to Thanatos one more time.

"I don't seek anything, aside being your friend. That's as simple as that."

Thanatos lifted his head to meet Zagreus' eyes. The young god looked serious and determined - this was not the face of someone willing to give up, nor trying to pity him. His eyes shifted between that shimmering face and the hand waiting patiently. Eyebrows wrinkled in frustration ; he hated it. He hated the fact that some stranger pointed out this aspect of him. Yet, deep down, something agreed with the young god and betrayed his thoughts.

For the first time in ages, if not ever, he felt conflicted. That "maybe" word still unknown to him had emerged in his mind. That "maybe" everything was not absolute has he had always thought, except for death. 

He could not bring himself to harm the young god. Nor feel the will to shift - _run_ \- away. 

So, slowly, hesitantly, he reached out for the hand before him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sounds a bit "rushed", I needed to introduce more stuff about Persephone. It's mostly due to the fact I'm not used to transite with time gaps. But it's a needed exercise. 
> 
> To be honest I'm terrified to lose confidence because those time gap and swap of character's point of view would ruin any kind of coherence. I know where i want to go, but the road isn't easy. I wish I could write better so I can convey more clearly my story. 
> 
> Thank you so much again for stopping by my story, leaving comment or kudos. It means so much to me. That maybe my story isn't so poor quality. Thank you so much.
> 
> Ps : I made a Twitter account here https://mobile.twitter.com/AluWrites  
> So I won't use end notes anymore to ramble!


	5. Blossom butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship formed between two gods, that may blossom into something anew and unknown for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theeeere we go! Fluff, comfort, and feelings right ahead!
> 
> I'm sorry for people expecting for more romance and all, I didn't want to rush it since it's a strange to lovers trope!
> 
> Find me on this Twitter acc!
> 
> [AluWrites ](https://mobile.twitter.com/AluWrites)

From that day on, Zagreus would always come to his hideout light-hearted. As winter was left behind, he could feel the influence of incoming spring and warm days on him, his mood and mother's improving significantly.

They worked hard to put the garden in order after that terrible blizzard that raged on for days; only Persephone's favorite trees had survived thanks to her powers. Sadly, that prowess had let her weakened, leaving Zagreus do most of the work so she could rest.

Now she was getting better, he would leave the cottage with an eased mind to meet his newmade friend, in the person of Thanatos. 

Though, he still had to bring the usual adornments with him, as not to wake Persephone's suspicions.

 _Gods can't be trusted_.

Her warning lingered in his head. Zagreus would keep doing this so he would not harm any passing by mortal by accident, but deep down, that statement ran in his mind so much that each time, he would put his sandals on right before entering in the clearing in case of Thanatos would already by there. Either way, he was deceiving both Persephone and his new friend, which earned him occasional stomach pain of guilt. 

Thanatos revealed to be perfectly knowledgeable, as expected from such an ancient god.

He was not very much talkative; Zagreus always was the one to come up with a subject. Olympus, Underworld, or merely what was happening out there in the country. Thanatos would often correct him, or add details the young god ignored.

Though sometimes, Thanatos happened to tell him some stories, legends. The great Trojan War, Odysseus' adventures, Herakles' life... Each time Zagreus would listen attentively like a child, mesmerized to hear those great tales from another angle than the mortals' one.

Their hangouts were sparse; Thanatos' duty was endless and when he showed up, it was for no more than mere minutes, an hour at best. Sometimes he would leave in the middle of a conversation, and come back days or weeks later. But each time, Zagreus would greet him with a shimmering smile.

Spring ran warms and sunny days; Thanatos would often complaint how he felt his skin burn and his eyes dazzled by the sun, mentioning the heat of Asphodele and the river-flame Phlegethon. He didn't much talked about the Underworld, only mentioning some terms here and there, like Asphodele, Styx, or Satyrs. Maybe because he was still wary of Zagreus; and the latter agreed internally with that theory.

It had been a few weeks since their last chatting. Spring gave place for hot days, Helios' chariot running wild with a scorching sun on the surface, so it was a possibility Thanatos, in his short break times, would prefer to remain in cool places. Thus, he didn't expect Thanatos to show up, but couldn't help to _hope_ he would appear, even for a few minutes. 

As usual, when arriving close the clearing, Zagreus put his sandals on and, as usual, _hoped_ Thanatos would show up during his daydreaming or fishing time. The bell toll that sounded ominous and dreadful for mortals and even for gods truly echoed like a good news for him. 

That said, when Zagreus made his way through the bushes leading to the hideout, his eyes met something whole anew, and presumably taken directly from some tale.

Thanatos was already here. 

The ancient god was leaning against a tree and looked quite affected by summer heat; he couldn't sweat but the wrinkles on his brows, his eyes partially shut and the fact his hood was lowered were clear enough evidences. 

He looked like a prince from some great kingdom of Greece. 

The ashen-brown tan of his skin contrasted magnificently with the silver of his hair; long locks reaching to his chest ending up in elegant curls, and matched perfectly with his golden eyes. Even his usual black vestments made his silhouette graceful, so far from the grim and gloomy vibes he gave off to anyone else. The richness of the gold ornments encircling his throat and decorating his shoulder completed that regal image. 

But one element, one crucial detail, made the whole image surreal. 

He was surrounded by butterflies. 

A good dozen of them were flying lazily around him while a few simply rested on his head or his bare arm propped on a bended knee. 

Zagreus' heart skipped a beat. His breath stuttered as his eyes felt dazzled by the sight before him. At this precise moment, Death Incarnate existed no more, replaced by a majestic and noble figure. 

Thankfully Thanatos didn't saw him immediately and the young god did his best to regain his composure; his agape mouth had let his lips and tongue go dry and he swallowed to hide any sign of his astonishment. He then coughed litghly to make his presence noticed and stepped forward.

Thanatos lifted his head and hardly made any reaction; as usual Zagreus remarked internally, but at least this time it was for the better.

"You look awful." Zagreus greeted the sunburnt god.

The latter nodded imperceptibly with a muttered groan. "I don't understand how mortals appreciate this season. Everything is so bright and hot, it's insufferable.

It was rare to hear him complain about anything, a new facet that Zagreus was happy to discover. The young god himself quite liked the season, though he had to either stay at home or be exceptionally cautious on hot days due to his burning feet when he wandered outside his mother's domain. Luckily the clearing was at the border of her influence.

Thanatos sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. Even though he was a god, he was not spared from summer's hazards. Zagreus rummaged into the little bag he had brought and picked up a cup, and quickly ran to the river on the side to fill it with fresh water. When he rushed back at his friend's side, butterflies scattered from his way. 

"Ah, sorry mates! " he apologized. "Here, that will make you feel better I guess." 

Zagreus handed him the filled cup with a grin, and after a few seconds of hesitation, Thanatos accepted it and downed the water in one go.

"It's acceptable. Thank you." 

The young god nodded with a smile and sat down a few steps away from his friend, and soon after butterflies came back flying around him.

"It's curious how you seem to attract them." Zagreus noted. "No offense, but I never saw any animal approach you before." 

"They are the only ones to do so." Thanatos replied as he let one landing on his index finger. "Don't mind them, they will go away eventually."

"Oh, they're not a problem, I mean, they're beautiful."

 _Much like you_ , his mind raced at speed of light. He realized the thought one second later and brushed it away with a few blinks. 

"Anyway... Why did you come here, Thanatos? You're clearly having a heat stroke, isn't it better for you to spend your break time in the Underworld?" Zagreus asked.

It was surprising indeed to find him here, especially laying on the ground when usually he would be hovering, arms crossed on his chest and hood on the head. Why would Thanatos rest voluntarily in a place that made him feel uncomfortable?

"I just feel the heat, I won't get headache or any ailments like mortals do. So I'm fine. Moreover..."

He made a little gesture to make a butterfly take flight from his hand and shifted a bit his position to feel more comfortable. 

"Moreover, it may be too luminous for my tastes, but this place is quiet, unlike the House." he explained. 

_The House_?

"House...? What House?" Zagreus tilted his head.

Oh today was going to be interesting. Thanatos either talked too much or not enough at this point. 

He noticed Zagreus sudden interest - not that the young god tried to hide it anyway - and sighed lightly, closing his eyes for a few seconds. 

"The House of Hades. It is a place where all the souls arrive after their living body died. They also go there when they seek request from My Lord, Hades."

"Huuuh..." 

So the Underworld looked to be quite organized. Until now, Zagreus always imagined that it would be wide chaos where souls would be chased by some vicious creatures and such. A single house to rule billions and billions souls of dead people was certainly an impossible task to fulfill.

"My Lord rules his House and his realm with great diligence and devotion. But even that place is often surrounded with shades coming and going, and muttering in groups at every corner. When I take a break, I seek for a quiet place." he stated.

"So you rather prefer dealing with heat than sitting in a noisy place? I can get your point." Zagreus agreed with a nod.

Then the young god blinked and wrinkled his brows. 

"Wait..." 

"Hm?"

"I'm realizing something..." he examined Thanatos' impassive face. "You just said that you like to seek for quiet places... But where did you go to, before you came here?"

The god's expression shifted for a very brief time. Visibly, he didn't expect for Zagreus to ask this question, and was probably cursing at himself for talking too much again.

"... I didn't go anywhere." he eventually said.

Zagreus' heart skipped another beat. This meant... That actually, Thanatos liked to come here? Not just because he would think talking to Zagreus was some kind of therapy for his loneliness, but actually, genuinely, like to be here? 

"So you mean that..." the young god started slowly. 

"I have to go." Thanatos suddenly announced.

He stood up with grace, pulled his hood on and summoned his giant scythe.

"Wha- Hey, wait! Why so suddenly?"

"I can't stay away from the souls for too long, Zagreus. Such is my duty." 

"Hm." the latter hummed doubtfully. "Let's say that, sure."

Then he remembered what he had brought in his bag.

"Wait! Just a second, please." he intervened and stood up as well. 

"... What is it?"

Zagreus made a hand sign asking for Thanatos to wait, while he rummaged in his bag with the other. He eventually found it, extirped it from his bundle and handed it to his friend.

"There." 

Thanatos looked at the fruit Zagreus was handing out, perplexed.

"It's a pomegranate." Zagreus smiled.

"I can see that." 

"That's, hm, it's for you."

"What for?" Thanatos arched a brow, "I don't have the need for food."

"It's... It's a present. A gift. Whatever-just, do you accept it?" Zagreus pressed. He was feeling a rush of embarrassment rising as Thanatos looked more puzzled.

"... A gift?"

His hand reached for the fruit and took it, his face still questioning at Zagreus.

"I have nothing to give in return." he responded with hint of confusion in his voice.

"You're not forced to give anything in exchange; just, take it as a token of friendship, alright?" the young god replied.

The more seconds passed, the more he felt embarrassed at his idea and began to have the urge to snatch the fruit from Thanatos' hand.

"Fine then. Thank you, I guess." the latter replied.

He shifted away after a last nod, as a sign he had to hurry back to his duty. 

" _Blast_..." Zagreus muttered.

He leaned against a tree and rubbed his face. At first he thought giving a little something to Thanatos would be natural; as friends would sometimes give stuff to each other. He didn't expect Thanatos to look so puzzled, so unused to the principle of giving gifts. It felt incredibly embarrassing.

Indeed, Thanatos had no need to eat. Zagreus though, despite his nature could still feel the effects of hunger, even though he didn't specially need to feed. Or so he thought, until his recent deadly experience in the ravine. Of course Thanatos would look puzzled to see someone giving him _food_. It was a stupid idea.

Zagreus sighed deeply and squeezed his eyes shut. In the dark, his mind reminisced that surreal image from earlier, Thanatos sitting on the ground, surrounded by butterflies, graceful and majestic...

 _Darn it_. Maybe it was better to keep them open. Everything felt so confusing all of sudden. Though, one thing remained certain; people were wrong, everyone was so wrong about Thanatos. 

The soothing flood of the River Styx was by far the only sound that Thanatos could consider as "calm" about the House. 

The muttering of shades, His Lord's thunderous voice echoing on the walls, the high pitched tone of his brother... all of this was a cacophony to his ears. 

He stared at the fruit in his hand. He lied. An utter, roughly made lie. He actually had a short time, mere minutes, before heading back to his duty. But never he had expected such a gesture of generosity, especially from a new made acquaintance. It made him petrified of surprise. 

No one ever gifted him _anything_ before. At the exception of his mother. 

What should he do with that?

He didn't need to eat. He barely knew how actually prepare it to be edible. He didn't know if he had to give _something_ in return. And even so, what did he have among his belongings that he could give away? Only after a long sigh, he decided to down some kind of drink in the lounge.

"Thanatos. That's rare to see you around there." a woman welcomed him.

"Good day, or night, Megaera. I just needed some refreshment before going up there. That sun is scorching." Thanatos replied. 

The named Megaera noticed the fruit he was still holding, and ticked her lips in disapproval.

"I don't have to remind you that _this_ fruit in particular is almost forbidden as our _contraband_ supplies."

"It's not from me, Meg. And it's not from _there_. Someone just gave it to me on the surface." Thanatos hissed, his lips barely moving.

"Got some followers up there? Times changed indeed if mortals are now _worshipping_ Death." she snorted.

"Not followers. From..." he paused, hesitant on the word he could put.

Acquaintance? Friend? How could he portray the relationship he had with Zagreus? He had no idea. He never had someone he would call friend; Megaera was a colleague, Hypnos his brother, Hades his Master...

"... Someone I met." 

"Hm. Whoever they are, they must be daring to go on and give you some offering. Anyway, this is not my business. If it's from the surface and not from that place, I suppose I don't have my word to say." Megaera replied.

She downed her own drink and flew away back to her work. 

Thanatos did the same, went back to the West Hall and put the pomegranate on the guardrail before depart. Who knows when he would have the time to study how to eat that fruit.

Zagreus stopped to go to the clearing for some time. Sun in the sky had begun to run wild and even him, despite his own quirks and the influence of his mother on her domain, could not go outside without feeling burning alive.

He didn't have the time, anyway; they both started to harvest fruits and some vegetables they could use to trade with villagers and merchants from overseas.

As promised, Zagreus planted himself new lilacs flowers. He did not have his mother's skills, but the plants still blossomed magnificently. The purple color reminded him of Thanatos, somehow.

Each time he would think of Death God, his chest would make a strange throb, as if his heart skipped a beat. Did this mean he missed his friend? He couldn't not meditate on the question, even less talking about it.

Speaking of which, pain in his stomach would rise occasionally. Since he started to hang out with Thanatos, talking about the outside world and such, he was lying to his mother, betraying the promise to never talk to another god if he ever met one.

Even worse, he was starting to feel imprisoned. When he would leave the cottage, it was either to spend time in the clearing or run in the mountain, around his mother's domain, or to go to mortals' villages and cities with her company. 

He slowly realized that he was not as free as he had thought since his birth. He would always be under his mother's influence. Even though said influence was soft and caring, Zagreus came to the conclusion that he was not truly free, living in a gilded cage. 

What's more, he was having forbidden hangouts with a god from a realm his mother would never talk about, and began to be convinced she was hiding something from him. The recent winter proved it right. This could not end well. 

"Zagreus, is everything alright?" Persephone suddenly asked.

Her dirty hands propped on her hips, she looked half amused, half concerned. Zagreus woke up from his daydreaming and winced a smile, rubbing his eyes from the over shining sun.

"Ah-Sorry mother, I was just a bit dizzy because of the heat, nothing wrong, really!" he apologized.

She smiled and walked to pat his shoulder.

"Dont overwork yourself, right? Even you might get a heat stroke. If you ever feel ill, go inside and get a good refreshment."

"Yes, you're right, mother." 

The house was barely cooler than outside. They made two openings so hopefully it would make a draught, but even wind was absent. Zagreus wondered if the Underworld was a fresh place, or if Olympus would be even more scorched than the surface. Questions that may have no answers, but it was amusing to imagine almighty gods from Olympus having to deal with a heatwave.

"Ah-blast...." he muttered after letting himself fall on a couch.

Everything was getting so confusing for him as of late, and heat didn't help at all.

 _I want to see him_.

He couldn't even fight against his mind's wild thoughts and gave in, falling into a half-slumber. In his dreams, purple butterflies were flying lazily, and gathered into lilac flowers.

Lord Zeus made the heatwave calm down a few days later. Maybe because himself got tired of the heat, the almighty ruler of Olympus gathered thick, gigantic, black clouds and made them rumble like an earthquake above the surface. The sky was so dark, so dense, that Zagreus thought clouds might touch the ground.

Both mother and son were resting in their house, waiting for the storm to go in their direction. Persephone was busy with embroidery, humming some song, while Zagreus was half laid on a couch, chin propped on his hand and admiring the lightning afar. 

Temperature had cooled down drastically, and the air had become breathable again. Even though Persephone's concern was now the possibility that the tempest would ruin her garden, which would only make her despise the gods even more. 

Zagreus, however, was unusually cheerful, which didn't escape from his mother's sharp eye. 

"What's happening to you, son? I don't recall you liked storms that much!" she noted. 

He was daydreaming at the window, a pensive smile lingering on his lips. The call made him start, and himself seemed to realize his behavior.

"Huh? Oh- Well, I... Don't know, I suppose I'm just happy that we can breath fresh air again?" he replied confusely.

If even himself was surprised, then it was definitely strange, indeed. Even his chest had started to rumble, his heart pounding inside the ribcage, and he took a few heavy breathes to calm down. What was wrong with him lately?

Luckily, Zeus' storm didn't damage the garden much; Persephone could perfectly restore her cherished plants in little time. 

The sky was still menacing tho, and heavy rain could fall at any time. But for Zagreus, this weather improvement implied he could go out to the clearing without feeling scorched by the heat, or fearing to start a fire.

_And maybe he will be there._

He shook his head to blow those words away. Lately his mind wouldn't spare him and it became.... incredibly annoying. And he had no idea _why_.

In that regard, Zeus' anger was his chance. Though the damages werent heavy, Persephone and him still had to clean the garden from fallen leaves and branches, pick up damped flowers that wouldn't recover and such. At least they didn't have to rework the whole garden. 

Despite the still very much unstable weather, Zagreus insisted to have a good walk and enjoy the cooler day. 

"May it be an hour or a minute, you ought to wear that." Persephone warned showing the sandals. 

He could only groan as a response.

And no one was in the clearing. 

_Of course_...

Thanatos' visits were sparse, this was no surprising. Yet, he felt his chest clench briefly when he witnessed the empty area. He decided to just lean on the wet moss and doze off for a few minutes.

Were they seconds or more, Zagreus couldn't say, but a rumbling sound started him awake. The orage, of course. 

He stood up swiftly and hurried to the nearby trees, sheltering him from the rain under their thick branches and leaves. Not only he was all alone, but now he had to wait for the rain to stop; of course now he knew he was... kind of "mortal", Zagreus stated that dying from slipping on mud and crashing his head against a rock or a tree was not appealing. And most probably, quite painful.

He sat down and decided to have a good little snack instead, watching the rain falling heavily on the grass. The young god picked a grape of raisin from his bag, and gulped them one by one. He much preferred other fruits, like the pomegranates, but picking his mother's favored fruits behind her back was a daring move that he couldn't perform often; he already did last time and thankfully, didn't get caught.

A sudden sound made him start once again. But this was not the rumbling of thunder.

It was a bell's. 

Zagreus' face lit up and began to look around frenetically. A green flash of light briefly surrounded the area and Thanatos appeared, right under rain.

"Wha- _Blood and darkness_!..." he muttered before heading under the trees.

Zagreus suppressed a laugh after seeing that new surreal image : Death Incarnate being drenched by a rainfall.

"The surface, really..." he rambled while pulling off his hood. 

"I suppose you were in a sunny area before shifting here?" the young god asked.

The laugh was still at the border of his lips and did his best to not let it go out of his mouth. Thanatos probably saw it; the corner of his lips ticked in annoyance and he crossed his arms, looking angrily at the rain. 

"I know where I have to go, but I cannot guess if I will shift between walls or outside. Even less know about the weather." he explained. 

"Huh... Because you visualize the threads, that's it?" 

Thanatos turned his head and arched a brow. "Indeed. I'm surprised you guessed it." 

"Well, sometimes I'm a bit slow, but I can be sharp too, you know!" Zagreus grinned. "Hey, there, want some raisin?" 

The ancient god blinked. "I have no need to eat, remember?" 

"That doesn't mean you _can't_ eat at all. Right?" the young god pointed. 

"... Indeed. Very well, then." he replied, taking a few pieces Zagreus was handing to him. 

They both ate silently, observing the intensifying rain. 

"I wonder if it's just a show of Lord Zeus being angry at Helios' chariot..." Zagreus trailed pensively.

"Who knows. I do not know Lord Zeus personnally. Sometimes it may not be a manifestation of the gods, just a mere after-effect of the weather."

"Huh..." Zagreus hummed. 

As soon as Thanatos had appeared, he had felt a bit too much happy about it, his chest clenching for a second and his mood rising to the top. His spirits felt at peace with the god a few inches from him, both looking at the scenery of rain falling and furious thunder raging in the sky. 

Then suddenly, Zagreus remembered something. Something that tilted in his mind.

"Wait... You just said you don't know Lord Zeus personally but... Isn't he the god who commanded you to fetch that King Sisyphus guy?" he asked with a frown. 

He realized instantly what he had said and clasped a hand on his mouth. Too late. 

Thanatos' posture stiffened. His brows knit together and his jaw clenched briefly. 

_Oh, this is not going to end well_.

Two golden eyes glared at him. 

"How do you know that it was Zeus?" he asked with a low, hoarse voice of pure anger.

Zagreus swallowed. 

"I... Well... Sorry, words slipped out of my mind, it's just... my mother is a goddess so... I figured as a goddess, she might have known those stories at some point. She told me part of the story."

Thanatos breathed in and out heavily. What could Zagreus say to calm him down? The young god cursed at himself for being so clumsy. 

"Listen," he began, "I... Like I said, I never meant to make fun of you. Ever. You-You're my only friend out there, Thanatos. I don't want to ruin that."

The ancient god kept staring at him, gold irises flaring at his spring green eyes. From beneath, he truly was the figure of Death. Then, gradually, as the words processed in his head, angered eyes widened, and the furrow in his brows disappeared.

"... Friend?" he repeated, as if the word itself had a taste, unknown to him. 

"Well, hum, yes? It's bold of me to assume we're friends, but..."

"No one ever spoke of me as a "friend", as far as I can remember." Thanatos interrupted.

They both stared at each other. Then, at Zagreus surprise, Thanatos sat down beside him and laid against the tree.

"... My acquaintances are mostly work related or family. I don't have anyone else I would call "friend". I don't know what your purpose is, but you're bold ans sharp about people, that I can say." he spoke up after a long silence. 

Thanatos closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 

"Long ago, I have been summoned by Lord Zeus himself for a specific assignment. Contrary to my usual task, I had to bring Sisyphus body and soul to the Underworld. Zeus wouldn't care about Sisyphus' murders, but that mortal put his nose into Zeus' personal affairs, as much as I know. No mortal may betray a god without consequences. Sisyphus wasn't an exception."

The ancient god shifted a bit and stared at the rock on the other side of the clearing. His breath was heavy, his eyes narrowed, but he wasn't angry anymore, Zagreus was sure of it. However, the young god perceived Thanatos was struggling about reminiscing this part of his past. 

"So I obliged. Though it was known he was a tyran and a murderer - he violated the _xenia_ \- he appeared to be... surprisingly polite. At that time, I would show up to people, have a brief exchange about their fears to ease their mind... and so I did with that king."

He paused and flipped a strand of his hair from his eyes. For a moment, Zagreus admired how silky and soft it looked.

"He shared his fears, that he didn't mean to betray Lord Zeus' secret, and just _happened_ to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I knew he could be deceitful, and yet... I listened. I cannot help but do so. And... rare are the mortals brought in the Underworld in their own flesh. Moreover, he was going to be terribly punished for his deed, chained forever on a wretched pit, feeling his skin peeled away by the monsters from Tartarus."

A shiver ran through Zagreus' spine. The most frightening detail was that all of this was because Sisyphus put his nose into Zeus' affairs. Nothing of this punishment involved all his previous crimes.

"So I made the worst error I could ever make : I pitied him."

His eyes closed shut for a second. 

"And I explained about the shackles, made by Hephaistus himself. They would conceal him, unbreakable, and saping his will and strength. He... asked me for a demonstration, so I showed him, and put on one of them on my wrist. One was far enough to cut off part of my godhood influence."

His left hand clenched in the grass, ripping some from the earth.

"I... I think right after put that shackle on, I blacked out for a few moments. Enough time for him to seal me with the second one. He locked them, and destroyed the key. After that... I faintly remember being in the dark; I suppose he put me in a chest, so no one would come across a god chained in a room. "

He made a new pause and sighed. 

"After that, I learned that I have been away for a few weeks. Few weeks during which I felt people yearning to be eased from their pain and sorrow. And I couldn't, I couldn't do anything for them, I couldn't go to them and grant their last wish because I was chained in some box by a mortal who took advantage of me. I can't feel pain, Zagreus, but this is as far as I can call "suffering". "

A faint glint of shame lingered in his eyes. He clenched his crossed arms, nails digging into his biceps. A wave of sympathy ran into Zagreus as we watched his friend facing his past. It was clear that Thanatos never talked about it until now, not even to his own family.

"No one search for me during my absence. No one noticed it until they observed less and less souls emerge from the Styx. But it wasn't even my people who found me, it was Lord Ares. Said he was upset to see people not dying anymore on battlefields. As much as witnessing endless bloody battles excited him, death was also part of war. With no death, war was incomplete."

It was cruel. The few that cared about Thanatos, his family, had not managed to retrieve him before someone led by pure interest. 

"I never cared about his reasons. He freed me, nothing else mattered. But after that... I stopped to show up to mortals. It became clear for me they were just buying time, mere second before eternity. And Sisyphus... It was no question for him to remain unpunished after that, though he managed to trick us one more time, before finally we chained him in Tartarus for good."

Zagreus' throat felt dry. He swallowed hardly, processing all those unsaid details he didn't get from his mother. Chained for weeks in a chest, felt unending pull of threads; that feeling of betrayal of his kindness; the fact he would not talk about it to anyone...

"Thanatos... Can I ask you something about this story?" the young god asked with hesitation.

"... Go on." 

"The reason you never talked about it... it was not kind of pride, right? You were ashamed. That someone returned your kindness against you."

Two silver brows ticked briefly at the remark. It was true, indeed. Thanatos put great pride into his duty. But once in his life, a single task had made him ashamed and humiliated for centuries. 

"People would not be afraid of Death after that. They would mock me, for the rare times I decided to show myself. But Death is inescapable. They soon realized that, even though they made fun of me, that wouldn't change the fact they would die anyway. That way, I retrieved some kind of... credibility."

Rain had calmed down for a bit, changing for thin drizzle battered by wind. 

"I didn't talk about this matter to anyone, because for them, the case was closed once Sisyphus got his punishment. But it would seem... it wasn't for me."

He inhaled softly and looked much relaxed than before. 

"I never thought _talking_ would ever do anything about it."

His lips then cracked into something anew; a true, genuine smile from Death Incarnate. It was a bit stiff, probably because he was not used to do so, but his lips curving upwards shaped his face once more into that regal image Zagreus witnessed some time ago.

 _Truly beautiful_.

Thanatos then turned his eyes to meet his.

"Thank you, Zagreus." 

His chest made a jump. It sounded so different from any other thank he had received before. The voice was so soft, that Zagreus got the feeling of his heart melting under the warmth of Thanatos' sincerity.

The young god smiled in return and scratched his head, half from embarrassment, half from preventing his limbs to do any kind of movement he would have regretted later. 

They remained silent for a few minutes, simply observing the remnants of the rainfall, until Thanatos eventually stood up and summoned his scythe.

"Duty's call?" Zagreus asked. 

"Indeed. Actually I am a bit behind my work." his friend nodded. 

"Oh, go on then, sorry for holding you back." 

The ancient god shook his head. "It's fine. At the rate of mortals die, I am always behind work by definition. Ah-, I forgot..."

Thanatos slipped his hand inside the chest opening of his tunic, and pulled something out. 

"You gave me something last time, right? As a "token of friendship", if I recall. Then let me repay you."

He handed to Zagreus what was looking like a brooch. A finely jewelled one at that. The young god carefully picked the item, his eyes mesmerized by its beauty.

"I remembered I had this in my belongings." Thanatos precised.

"Thanatos, that's... You didn't have to-... I mean, thank you." he stuttered. His heart wouldn't stop to go wild inside his chest.

"Hm- Well, I have to go now. Later, Zagreus." the ancient god concluded before shifting away.

Was it Zagreus' imagination, but he swore he had seen a faint glint of gold color rushing on Thanatos' face. Truly today was a good day, he supposed.

Of course his cheerful mood didn't escape from his mother's sight, to which he replied he was just too much happy that the heatwave had calmed down. It was half true, after all, so he felt only half guilty for lying. When they parted in their respective rooms for the night, Zagreus could finally admire his friend's gift to all his heart's content.

It was a masterpiece of crafting, really. 

Zagreus turned it to see every angle under the moonlight through his window. It was a butterfly, made of various kind of jewels and mostly colored with onyx, gold, amethyst, and hints of jade, probably. The wings had a curious and amusing form, looking eye-shaped, and reminded him Thanatos' scythe. The antennas were delicate, like any rough gesture could break one. Under the clear light of the moon, the brooch would almost look like it was an actual living butterfly.

Of course Zagreus could not have this fine piece with him on a daily basis, and it was obvious he had to hide it from Persephone. That thought saddened him, but it was the best option to preserve that precious gift, too precious for the humble pomegranate he gave Thanatos first. But maybe Thanatos wasn't really aware of the principle of value? It was an amusing theory.

Smiling for himself, Zagreus tucked the previous brooch in a little wooden box and eventually fell into a slumber with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In my head canon, if Zagreus doesn't know how to eat properly a pomegranate, why would Thanatos know since he's a god and thus doesn't eat? :D
> 
> \- Yes, I'm still always precising Zagreus has to wear those sandals. I don't know if it's still pertinent or not, but coherence wise I prefer to put some words about it!
> 
> \- Sooo finally. Finally I'm getting to the point. Still struggling with transitioning points that look like forced writing, but I think I conveyed what I wanted to narrate!
> 
> \- I'm sorry. I feel like I took too much time to settle everything, but now I think the real deal can start! Sorry for people who expected quick romance and all!
> 
> \- As always, thank you so much for stopping by my work! Maybe you like it or not, maybe people quit reading it for some reason, but I always overjoyed to know that people read my work. Thank you for reading it, for leaving kudos and comments.  
> And please, don't be afraid to note if there's some grammatical mistakes! Like I said it's not my native language, so I may miss some rules here and there. :) 
> 
> \- I said I would stop rambling in end notes now that I made a Twitter acc. I lied. :D


	6. Exposed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies and secrets can't last forever right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made enough build up, right? I have nothing else to say except now we got there then I can go with some ~drama~.
> 
> As usual, you can find me on Twitter right here!  
> p>[AluWrites ](https://mobile.twitter.com/AluWrites)

"So Asphodele is supposed to be infinite, flowery meadows, but there's a flame-river coursing through it?"

"Indeed." 

"And... isn't it a bit dangerous? For a place supposed to be welcoming and peaceful ?"

"They are shades of dead people, Zagreus. It cannot be dangerous for them." 

"Oh. That's right."

The two gods were having one of their usual chatting. Proximity borders had crumbled bit by bit over time, and both were sitting side by side, with only a few inches separating them. Sharing his story had truly changed Thanatos. Though he was still quite impassive and curt in his way of talking, the ancient god looked relaxed and at ease each time he came to see Zagreus. 

Today was about Asphodele, that Thanatos had briefly mentioned before. They had brought the subject after reminiscing that period of heatwave that scorched the surface few weeks ago. Temperature had cooled down since then, and if the days were still bright and hot, they could observe summer was going to end soon as trees slowly began to be peeled of their leaves. 

Thanatos had explained that Asphodele was originally a peaceful region that ended up flooded by the river of magma, Phlegethon. Which was, in comparison of the heatwave, a little more scorching than a vulgar sunburn. 

"But if the river is flooding, why no one is taking care of it?" Zagreus asked.

It was unfair, after all; why would those dead souls spent their eternity into an inferno when it was supposed to be a lovely place?

Thanatos hummed lightly while playing with a butterfly, making the insect walk endlessly around his hand. 

"That I cannot say. My Lord got enough work to deal with to keep the Underworld in good shape and organized, unlike his brothers on Olympus. It's an endless and restless administrative duty." he replied. 

"That part doesn't sound very appealing. I like to read, but sorting out countless parchments? That would be the end of me." Zagreus winced.

" _Tssh_ -" his friend snorted as a response, "Few are the ones willing to take responsibility for the Underworld, indeed. Though My Lord never really had the choice; Fates said so, thus Lord Hades obliged."

"Huh... I guess he must be bitter to be the one to inheritate the thankless job while his brothers are having fun on Olympus?"

At the question, Thanatos remained silent for a few moments. Then, he let his winged companion take flight and flipped a long strand of hair out of his sight and spoke up.

"I think so. Anyone would be, I suppose. But it happened that Lord Hades is a natural hardworker, made to be ruler of such a realm. He made the Underworld a "better place", so to say. What was chaos before became an organized place, separating criminals from commoners and heroes."

"I see..." Zagreus trailed off. 

It was still hard not to imagine a moody god, bitter and thunderous to everyone on a daily basis because he inherited the most thankless task while the others were having fun playing in the skies, and using mortals as pawns. 

... Those very same mortals that gods from Olympus were sending deep down in the Underworld through wars and personal affairs, actually. That fact made Lord Hades' behavior quite legitimate.

"I can get the point, yeah. Too bad mortals aren't aware of it before, you know, it's too late." Zagreus hummed.

Thanatos shook his head, "It's better like this, actually. Do not forget that all mortals aren't as kind and welcoming as the ones you go to visit down there. There are criminals, too, and more than you think. If everyone knew that the Underworld is not as fearful as they thought, then they could potentially spend their life robbing and killing freely. Fearing the Underworld is a manner to give mortals a chance to act good during their life, although some won't care anyway. For them, it's Tartarus and nothing else."

Zagreus blinked. It made sense, indeed. The lecture was truly interesting, and even if himself felt a shiver thinking about that place, he had to recognize it appeared to be well ruled. 

The young god shifted a bit to stretch and risked a brief look at Thanatos, who was now busy having a check on his gauntlet covered hand, clinking his fingers in a metallic sound.

Death Incarnate's silhouette was stunningly beautiful at any regard - or at least from Zagreus' eyes - but what the latter liked the most was this silver and silky waterfall of hair. 

There was not a single one looking disheveled and it was amusing how this mane was neatly straight, but curling up on the ends. Was Thanatos always like this, or was he occasionally taking care of it? Sure it looked to be annoying at times, as even the strands on the front were long sized; Thanatos would regurlaly flip one so his sight wouldn't get bothered.

_Touch it_. 

His brows furrowed briefly at the unexpected thought. It had been like this for quite some time now. At the beginning, Zagreus suppressed them, making him look like a fool when he shook his head, but he resigned himself to just let them be. Thanatos didn't seem to have noticed, or maybe didn't care.

Zagreus wondered why Thanatos would not trim his hair a little. Was it for some eerie-look purpose? Maybe mortals would respect him better if he imbued them with fear ? After all, it was true that from beneath, the god could look terribly fearsome; two glowing golden irises in the dark, partially hidden by a curtain of silver hair... On night, he was probably a whole another figure than the princery image Zagreus used to witness.

Though... It looked so soft, so silky, so watery-

"Can I braid your hair?" a voice suddenly said out loud.

Silence followed. Even birds seemed to have shut.

Thanatos turned his head to meet Zagreus, his brows furrowed, his eyes in utter confusion, his lips parted of surprise. 

The young god blinked. 

The voice was his.

He wished he could shift away like his friend. 

Speaking of which, Zagreus noted Thanatos hadn't disappeared yet, probably because he was still petrified. 

"... What?" the ancient god managed to word.

"No-Nothing, really, forget it, I said nothing, I should just go and meditate on my life and-" Zagreus spoke hastily, flustered and stuttering.

Following his words he stood up, determined to dash out of here, when a hand grabbed his wrist. The skin felt cool and somehow soothing.

Zagreus' heart was pounding against his ribcage, so much it was almost painful. He knew his face had grown red, if not crimson. For the first time his words had spoken out of his mind and it was beyond embarrassing, and for sure he had ruined the bond he had built with Thanatos.

The young god was looking away, too scared to meet his friend's face. The grip was not that strong, he didn't feel anger, but of course he was going to be lectured, that he crossed a top private boundary, or such, and he couldn't agree more about that.

They remained still for what looked like eternity, until Thanatos did a light pull on Zagreus wrist, silently asking to face him.

_No way in the world I'm going to_ -

"... Go on." 

Zagreus immediately turned his face to meet Thanatos', staring at him blankly. 

"... Sorry ?" he asked.

"I said... Go on." Thanatos muttered. 

His cheeks had grown darker and had the faint color of molten gold. How in the world didn't he shift away after such an embarrassing and blurted out request?

Zagreus still blinked, not believing what he had just heard. 

" I... You-... What? You... aren't going to lash out? Or disappear?"

Thanatos eyes looked away for a moment, then stared back at the young god, a glint of resolution in them. 

"... I won't. You teached me not to run away. You better show good example." he responded.

_Good point_.

" But... Like... I mean... Do you know what I just asked to you?" Zagreus blurted confusely.

" _Hum_ \- I won't deny this is an embarrassing request, indeed. But... I kind of moved without thinking, so I suppose it's alright."

Thanatos himself was looking surprised at his own words. This was surreal, so much it could only mean it was a dream. But the grip on Zagreus' wrist was the evidence they were in the real world.

Slowly, with great hesitation, Zagreus eventually sat down while Thanatos turned to show his back and carefully pulled his hair out of his tunic.

It was a real waterfall of silver silk indeed.

Even though some parts looked a bit ruffled because of the hood, there was no need to comb it; a simple brush with the fingers untlanged the hair. Zagreus did his best not to play with it, and merely straightened it so he could start his handiwork.

The young god was actually familiar with hair trimming, since his mother cut his, and he was used to play with her's in the past, including braiding her long, flaxen-haired mane. However, contrary to Thanatos', Persephone's hair was bushy and could be tricky to trim.

Here, combing it, arranging it, and separating Thanatos' hair in three even parts was child's play. What's more, Thanatos was standing perfectly upright and still, although a bit tense, which greatly helped Zagreus to proceed on the braid. He deliberately let two thin strands free on his face, for aesthetics purposes only, and swiftly got to work. 

_One, two, three_ , Zagreus knit the large strands alternatively, making sure it was a bit loose so it wouldn't pull on the skull and risk to make his friend feel uncomfortable. The length was just perfect for it to be elegant and not look too short or too long.

"Ah-" the young god suddenly reminded. 

"What is it?" Thanatos' voice asked.

"I'm not sure if I got something to tie it up. Just, wait-" 

Still holding the hair with one hand, Zagreus reached his bag with the other, hoping he would find some trinket that he could use. His hand found a pair of cups, some figs, a change of float for his fishing rod, and eventually grabbed a band of fabric.

"Ah, there! Sorry about that."

"It's nothing." 

Zagreus then proceeded to tie the band tight on the loose end of the hair, hoping it would hold it for some time. Considering how silky and soft it was, it wouldn't last long anyway. 

The young god moved back to take a good look on his work, and stated it wasn't bad. He nodded to himself and made Thanatos know it was done.

"Sorry, I don't have a mirror to make you look at it, but I didn't mess up, I promise." Zagreus assured. 

Thanatos shook his head lightly, as if he was getting used to not have to flip large strands out of his sight.

"It seems so." he commented. "It feels... Strange. Not in a negative way, though. This way I won't feel the urge to cut it short. Thanks, I guess."

"Cutting your hair would be a huge waste, really." Zagreus agreed. 

The two gods stood up, Thanatos pulled his hood on and summoned his scythe- a gesture that was unequivocal. 

"Time to go, huh?" the young god guessed. 

"Indeed. I'm already quite behind my assignments."

"Sorry. It's because of my childish request-" 

Thanatos ticked at that, interrupting his friend mid-sentence. "Do not apologize. Like I told you before, I cannot keep up with mortals' death rate, I am always behind my work by definition." 

"Oh. Well then... Good then, good." Zagreus grinned. "See you next time, Than!" 

Thanatos blinked at the sudden nickname, but didn't comment it and simply nodded. 

"Next time, Zagreus." and shifted away. 

The young god stood still for a few seconds, before ruffling his hair thoroughly and cursing at himself. 

_Blast, why did I call him "Than"_...!? 

Unfortunately, he didn't manage to hide his agitation, as Persephone called out when he came back at the cottage. 

"Zagreus, is everything alright? Your face is all red! You're not having a heat stroke, are you?"

She walked swiftly to meet him and put her hand on his forehand to check any sign of a fever. 

"Mother, it's just that I ran and it's still hot, don't worry. Plus, I'm a god, I can't get sick, right?"

"Oh... Yes. Yes of course. I'm silly, haha. But you can't resent me for being an overprotective mother, do you?" she teased. Though, Zagreus noted her smile was a bit forced.

"Of course not, mother." he replied with a lovely grin. 

"Thanatos. Care to explain?"

"Explain what, Meg?" 

It took Thanatos a while before catching up with his duty, and after that stated he earned a little break at the lounge. Not for long of course, just the time for a drink. And, in all probability, a lecture from Megaera. 

Lord Hades couldn't care less about one's look as long as they were doing their job correctly, Hypnos was sleeping as usual, and his Lady Mother had simply nodded in silent acknowledgment. Only the shades would suddenly go whispering unintelligible words and Megaera to put her foot in it. 

"What in the world happened to you to suddenly get all dolled up?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"... Not particularly." she responded in an even tone. "Although it's surprising, to say the least. Until now, you wouldn't care about your look. Even mentioning a haircut."

"Hm. I suppose. Like you said earlier, " _times change_ ", right?" the ancient god recalled.

" _You got a braid, Than_."

"Like I said Meg, I don't see what is the problem about that."

The woman sighed heavily, doing her best not to pinch the bridge of her nose. That would admit defeat.

"The question is not if this is a problem or not, Thanatos. But you obviously didn't made it yourself. That's not your style, and it's too properly made."

Thanatos only hummed at the deduction, which earned an annoyed click of tongue from his colleague.

"Who braided your hair?" she demanded.

"Having concern for me, Megaera? I'm touched." Thanatos scoffed with an impassive face.

"As far as I know, the only person you ever gave your trust to made you disappear for enough time to bring chaos on the mortals' world. If you are meeting someone from the surface, then it's legitimate for me to think the possibility to get _concerned_ , indeed." she commented.

The ancient god went silent. It was rare to bring up Sisyphus subject, not to say exceptional. No one would ever mention it, even though that deep down there were concerned about him, he supposed.

It all changed thanks to Zagreus, actually. He couldn't hide he was looking and feeling at ease, lately. At Zagreus' side, Thanatos became a little more talkative, less on his guards, and more relaxed. If he had to be honest with himself, he would also note that Zagreus' daring behavior impressed him.

The border- the wall - of proximity the ancient god had built around him through centuries, the young god had slowly crumbled it, until they were both sitting side by side, sharing stories, food, and stuff. Although he didn't need his heart to beat, Thanatos felt something in his chest throb multiples times, always in Zagreus' company. And surprisingly, even if he was puzzled and confused at the beginning, he got used to that strange feeling.

Of course his mind went blank when Zagreus' asked this unexpected request. Braid his hair? No one ever did that to him before, not even his Mother. He could have disappear of embarrassment, yet did not. Deep down, he had felt it, the need to be cared of. Hair braiding couldn't hurt, after all.

_Hurt_.

So that was her main concern, then. His chest throbbed at the possibility Zagreus was putting an act, but the idea got blown away as soon as it birthed in his mind.

"... That person won't do any harm to me." Thanatos assured.

"As did that filthy mortal." Megaera retorted, not convinced at all. 

"It was different. He had reasons to do so : escape from his punishment, as long as he could. Za-... this person I met has no such interest."

" _Hmm._ Well then, hopefully for you that you're right. Because if they ever break their promise to not harm you, I swear in the name of Hades I shall whip them for eternity. Oathbreakers are my specialty." she vowed. 

She then swiftly departed by taking flight.

It was unsettling to have Megaera saying out loud her concern, but Thanatos knew she was wrong. If Zagreus was ill intended, he could have made a move long ago, yet did not. The young god looked so genuine, so sincere, _so nice_ -

Thanatos suddenly snapped to reality and blinked briefly, surprised to have dwelled into such thoughts. He downed his own drink and his turn too, shifted away back to his duty. 

"Zagreus, did you snatch my precious pomegranate _again_?" 

_Blast_ -

"Don't even try to cheat me, young man. I know when there's one missing, they're not my favored trees for nothing!" Persephone warned. 

She was a lovely mother and amazing hardworking woman, but she could also be fearsome when angered. Thankfully for Zagreus, it happened rarely, but there was no escape for him but being thoroughly lectured. 

"Err... I'm sorry? Please, spare me, O Lady Persephone?" the young god asked. Maybe if he tried to play the teasing card, he had a chance she would go easy on him. 

It almost worked. Almost. 

"Hm. You're bold to play this game against me, son. I can't punish you, you are not a child anymore. That being said... Hm..." 

Persephone trailed off and looked at her garden pensively. Her face then lit up as she got an idea. 

"Oh, yes, what about that... Young man," she announced, all solemn with her hands propped on her hips. "You are hereby tasked to remove the vines that keep growing around the cottage. Until I _personnally_ judge you have learnt your lesson." 

The words fell like a sentence. This was close to be the worst, a real punishment; vines in the cottage would never cease to grow, a constant bother for them and their garden. And he had to do it alone until _she_ considered he had done well enough...

"Isn't it a bit... harsh? I mean, vines, mother. You know better than me it's useless to get rid of them!" he tried to negociate.

"I know. I use a spell to keep them in check, but if you do your work, it will save a bit of my power, so I can rest. Isn't it a double benefit?" she retorted. 

The corner of her mouth betrayed that despite her clear annoyance, she found that situation deliciously amusing. This was no double benefit at all; vines were the proof that Persephone's powers were actually double edged. All plants were naturally growing under her godly influence; or more precisely, her power made plants grow easier, faster and prettier than usual.

Unfortunately it worked for weeds too, like vines. The plants would get invasive and ironically Persephone had to use some spells to keep them in check and make the removing chore easier for them. Lifting the spells meant Zagreus had to deal with endlessly growing vines _for days_.

There was no escape to this; Persephone had mentionned "again", thus implying he was going to pay for the previous times too. Zagreus glanced at the fences around their cottage; they already needed a good clean up.

He didn't know how long he was going to do this. With the usual work in the garden and their regular travels in villages and cities, the young god wouldn't have enough time to spare roaming in the mountains... and hanging out with Thanatos.

Resigned, Zagreus obliged and got to work at once, with the faint hope it would flatter his mother's mood a little bit. 

The young god didn't count days he spent on doing his chore. All he knew was that his back hurt, his arms and hands were sore, and he definitely disliked vines even more than roses.

Thankfully, Persephone admitted he had worked well and lifted the punishment. To his astonishment, and supposedly some kind of mischievous teasing, she offered him a pomegranate as a reward. 

"You earned it, son." she said. "And don't go sneaking around my trees without permission young man, or I might be even more severe next time!"

She spoke with a smile, but her eyes weren't lying; Zagreus was sure of that. Truth be told, he wouldn't dare to snatch her favored fruits anytime soon anyway. 

That said, Zagreus felt relieved, as he was finally _free_. He took his well earned reward in his bag, and diligently put his adornments on before departing.

"How come! Zagreus, did you just put your sandals without having me to insist?" Persephone exclaimed.

_One mis-step_.

The young god coughed, doing his best to hide his embarrassment. His mind searched for an excuse at the speed of light. This was not the moment, it would be the worst timing ever. 

"Well, err... I guess learnt more than just not stealing your pomegranates, mother." he joked. "Trust me, after spending days removing constantly growing vines, I'm ready to fit my feet myself into these if I can finally have some fresh air!" 

"Hmm..." 

She stared at him for a while, before eventually giving in. "Well, I suppose it's legitimate of you. I made you go through hard days lately, after all. I'm sorry for that, but you have to be honest with me, son, alright? I didn't raise you to be a thief."

"Yes, mother. Of course. I'm sorry." Zagreus smiled. 

She gave him a hug before patting him on the shoulder, pointing her head to the mountains. 

"Well then, go on, son, you deserved your freedom!" she teased.

"Thanks, mother. See you later!"

Finally being able to run around - even with shoes - made Zagreus even more ecstatic. He dashed through the trees, jumped on rocks and finally arrived at his cherished clearing. The trees were half peeled of their leaves, but globally hadn't changed at all. Though, no Thanatos was around, but it was rare for him to be first.

Zagreus stretched his sore limbs and deeply inhaled the fresh hair of the mountain. He then undid the leather laces of his sandals a bit, and grabbed his fishing rod plucked into the hollow of a nearby tree.

_Fishing time, finally_.

The river coursing on the border of the clearing was a good spot. There were mostly trouts and perches in there, which were delicious, though hard to catch as they were clever fishes. But just for them, the impatient Zagreus could deal with it and wait as long as it was needed.

It was said that sturgeons nestled in the mountains and with enough luck one could catch a specimen right in the river, but Zagreus never had the occasion to catch one by himself. Probably finding one would be good enough to repay for his little misdeeds to his mother. 

Sadly, nothing decided to bite on the hook, and after sitting for an hour or so, Zagreus decided to have a little walk before trying again.

It was precisely at this time that he heard a familiar deep bell toll faintly echoing in the woods. 

"Than!" he exclaimed.

Soon after, his friend appeared in the usual flash of green light. His braid was undone, probably for quite some time now, and his hair looked perfectly straight like before. 

"Good afternoon." Zagreus greeted with his best grin. "It's been a while, sorry. Kind of got some retribution for picking too much into my mother's favorite trees, haha."

"Good afternoon, Zagreus." Thanatos greeted back. "There is no problem, I have been busy as well. I suddenly felt the presence of your thread while I was on a break myself."

"Huh, what do you mean, "suddenly"? What does it mean? I don't think I died recently."

"It's curious, indeed, but sometimes your presence... just disappears from my sight. I suppose this quirk comes from some sort of spell, because I can feel it when you're in this area." Thanatos explained.

"Huh... Probably my mother's doing, she's very skilled at that. I think this clearing is like at the border of her domain, that could explain. But, wait- you wait for me to be in the reach of your sight? I'm touched." Zagreus teased, though himself felt a bit embarrassed.

Thanatos coughed lightly at the remark and reported his attention to the fishing rod in the young god's hand. The latter noticed it and grinned, proudly presenting his tool.

"Fishing time, indeed!" he smiled and threw the bait into the water as a demonstration, standing upright on his feet, a hand propped on his hip.

The position was far from being comfortable, but he strangely couldn't help it, suddenly feeling the need to impress his friend.

"By the way, are there fishes in the Underworld? I suppose not, it's the realm of the Dead, after all?" Zagreus asked.

Thanatos hovered forward and settled at the young god side to have a better view on the show.

"You might be surprised then, because there are, indeed." he replied with a nod. "Though I don't know all the species."

Zagreus arched his brows. "Seriously? What are they looking like?"

"Hm... There are those green ones with a human skull, and I heard about Flameaters swimming into Asphodele, too." Thanatos recalled.

_Fishes with human skull? "Flameaters_ "?

"Err... I don't think we have that kind of species here in the surface, but, well, I didn't navigate on the oceans, so maybe we have some strange stuff deep there too, who knows."

"Indeed; who knows." 

They remained silent for a while, just observing the bait floating lazily on the water. Until suddenly, it drowned in the depths.

"Ah! Main event's starting!" Zagreus proudly announced.

The prey looked to be a tough one. It pulled with force on the hook, making Zagreus losing balance for a second and had to grab the rod with his other hand, shifting his feet so he could regulate his center of gravity.

It was a big one, there was no doubt. The more Zagreus held on, the more the fish fought back, swiftly moving on the left and right to make the young god lose balance. 

"What the-" 

Zagreus tried to tighten his grip and mis-stepped. At the same moment the fish made another move, abruptly swimming down in the river dephts and ultimately making the god falling head first in the water.

Thanatos swiftly moved back not to get soaked, watching his friend swearing and coughing water. 

"Blast, I knew it!..."

The ancient god watched Zagreus struggling to climb on the riverbank, his short size betraying him and his pride.

"Knew what, exactly?" he asked, arching a brow.

"I'm sure it was a sturgeon! Blast, I missed one!" he cursed, slipping on the mud because of his sandals.

"Are they special?"

"Well, they're rare. And delicious, too. I never caught one by myself, damn it." Zagreus groaned. "That said... Can you help me, please?..."

Thanatos started at the sudden plea, and hurried to his friend side, grabbing his wrists and pulling him out of the water.

Maybe he put too much force, or maybe Zagreus was surprisingly light, or was it because he was still floating, the young god lost balance again and stumbled on the border, half falling on his friend's chest and releasing a wrist in the process. Zagreus grabbed Thanatos' back with his free hand as a reflex, and huffed of shock in the black tunic.

They remained as such for a few seconds, until Zagreus suddenly made one step back, his face all flustered.

"Oh gods- Sorry, Thanatos!"

His friend was stiff like a rock, his eyes staring in the void. Slowly, he came back to reality, watching his bare hand still holding on Zagreus' wrist, his gaze then shifting to the young god soaked silhouette. 

Thanatos' expression was unreadable, was he amused, or angry, or something else?

Ultimately, the ancient god made a move and softly released Zagreus other wrist.

"It's... Nothing." he finally worded. 

His tone was even, his face impassive, yet Zagreus was sure had noticed that same glint of molten god he had seen before.

"Ah, blast. I can't just go back home and tell "Hey, I fell into the river because a fish!" to my mother. She wouldn't believe me." he muttered. 

Thanatos tilted his head and frowned. "Why not? Isn't that what happened? "

"Well... Yes. No, it's just. Listen, nevermind." 

_No way in hell I'll tell the reason_.

Zagreus ruffled his damp hair and undressed to wring his chiton, leaving his lower body only covered by a piece of fabric as underwear, and made it dry on a large, flat rock; lucky him days were still warm despite the incoming fall. He then casually sat down beside his drying cloth, enjoying the sun on his skin.

"You can join me, if you want." Zagreus said to Thanatos, pointing the edge of the seat.

"... Why not." the latter replied with a strange stiff voice. 

He made his scythe vanish in a brief flash of green, and sat beside his friend. From that close and without Zagreus' vestments, Thanatos could observe each line of this living body, the broadness of his shoulders, his overall muscular chest and waist, his slender silhouette-

"Really, what a shame, don't you think?" Zagreus suddenly asked, stretching his arms forward, making his limbs crack with satisfaction. 

The young god looked up at Thanatos with a grin that was asking for agreement. He had to lightly tilt his head backward, as the ancient god bested him in size by almost a head. His spring green eyes were glittering of sincerity and carefreeness. 

Those very same green eyes widened like round plates when cool lips met his. 

The sensation was soft, a light and gentle press on his mouth. Long strands of silver hair went tickling his face as Thanatos had leaned down, and his field of vision was restrained to two glowing golden irises. 

A wave of heat rose inside the young god as he realized what was happening and his eyes widened even more when he felt soft, cool fingers brushing his cheek. 

It only lasted mere seconds, yet felt like eternity. 

Thanatos slowly pulled away and his half closed eyes opened in pure horror as he processed what he had just done. 

The two remained still and stiff, until Thanatos stood up abruptly and summoned his scythe. 

"I have mortals to go fetch, later." his voice raced before shifting away.

"Hey- Wha- wait!!" Zagreus called. 

Too late, his friend was gone. 

"Blast... And what I'm supposed to do now...?" he muttered and rubbed his face thoroughly. 

This was a joke. It couldn't be anything else. There was no other possibility. 

Thanatos rubbed a temple with his bare hand, his other arm resting on the guardrail. How did things had led to this situation? This was utterly surreal, a mischievous deed of the Fates- his own sisters.

He didn't expect Zagreus being bested by a fish. 

He didn't expect Zagreus to stumble and fall onto him.

He didn't expect Zagreus' skin to feel so warm, so _full of life._

_By the gods._.. 

How ironic that the only person he could confide in was actually the subject of his problem. But maybe... it couldn't have been otherwise, was it?

For weeks, months, they shared an increase of proximity, after all. Zagreus went bold and dare to make him open up, and never showed anything else than genuine concern and gentleness.

Thanatos' chest throbbed when he reminisced Zagreus' dumbfounded eyes. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe the Fates were still playing with him, but he had the sensation the young god, for just a second, had leaned in, making Thanatos have a faint taste of warm lips.

And that he just let him all alone up there.

This was beyond ridiculous. He wasn't good with _feelings_ , what was he supposed to do now?

The pull of the threads became insistent. He couldn't make mortals wait, but he couldn't leave Zagreus like this either. 

"Blood and darkness..." he muttered.

Maybe attending to his duty would ease his mind. But he already knew this was useless.

On his side, Zagreus had been left with myriads of questions in his head. How did things had led to this situation? And more importantly, how was he supposed to put an act in front of his mother after what happened? The kiss had not been rough, so there was no visible evidence, but his mind and his face were a huge mess of a maelstrom of questions and red fluster.

He still had time tho, his chiton needed to dry up. What could he say, he got bested by a fish because he wanted to impress his friend? He couldn't even mention Thanatos. That he didn't expect to actually catch a sturgeon and wanted to impress her? It sounded so childish. Though, the second option didn't imply a stranger and thus, appeared to be the better choice. 

Resigned to look like a fool, Zagreus brushed his lips pensively. 

The sensation had been... surprisingly good. Thanatos' lips were cool, agreeably, even. His touch was so gentle, his eyes looking like molten gold...

For a second, he was sure he had leaned in. But that, Thanatos couldn't know. And was most probably cursing at himself for losing control, even for a mere kiss. Zagreus sighed deeply.

It appeared to be obvious they had to settle this matter and talk about some unsaid stuff.

"Son, did something happen?" Persephone asked.

"Well... Aside the fact I got drenched because a stupid fish? No, nothing in particular mother, why the question ?"

Ultimately, Zagreus had to come back, his chiton half dried, and the flush on his face wouldn't go away. She looked concerned, but the young god could guess she was trying to peer through his mind, her piercing green eyes were the evidence. 

Until now, he always managed to find some good excuse, using half lies and half truths. But this time was different, the rush of various feelings and questions showed inevitably on his face, and more than ever feared she would found out his secret.

Persephone however, just made a heavy sigh and cupped his face tenderly.

"You don't have to be reckless just to impress me, Zagreus. I know you are a god... but still... You were fortunate it was just a calm river and not a torrent. Being a god doesn't spare you to be hurt, you know?"

"Yes, mother, of course." her son assured.

Her eyes looked strange, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. She eventually gave up, and patted him on the shoulders.

"Give me your sandals, young man. They're stained with mud because of your little stunt. What a waste, for once you decided to put them on willingly!"

Though her tone was teasing, Zagreus couldn't help but think she was a bit annoyed, and internally agreed she was legitimate to be.

Zagreus couldn't guess when Thanatos would show up. Only three days had passed since, a span during which he worked like a workhorse without going out, and he was still quite agitated about what happened. Death Incarnate had went out of his way and kissed him. He wasn't a fool, he knew what it meant. He just couldn't wrap his head about how he didn't notice it earlier.

Of course Thanatos wouldn't have let him braid his hair that easily without some good reason - and what a good reason it was if he was right. This, and several other little details became suddenly clearer; how the proximity between them was closer at each new hangout, how his friend became more talkative, how sometimes he would just remain silent.

And that explained how sometimes Zagreus' heart was on the edge to explode.

But all of this were just theories. He needed answers. Clear answers. And he knew it, Thanatos wouldn't make him wait, not after the expression of utter horror the young god had witnessed. Thanatos always had been honest with him.

"Thanatos?" Zagreus tried to call in the empty clearing.

Of course there was no reply. The young god sighed and somehow, just hoped internally that his friend would show up, even for five minutes.

Just then, tho, the bell toll echoed in the woods. Zagreus rejoiced.

Thanatos appeared, hood down, his scythe nowhere to be found, and his feet on solid ground. This was not normal.

"Than!... Wait, is everything okay?"

Zagreus walked to meet him and was showed to see for the first time, Thanatos was showing a real expression on his face.

He was looking stiffer than ever, and his gaze would not meet Zagreus'.

"Hello, Zagreus." he managed to say. His lips barely moved.

Silence fell heavily on them, both gods ignoring how to start.

"So..." the young god spoke after a while, "I think there's something we need to talk about?"

Thanatos' mouth ticked lightly, but ultimately, he nodded.

"The other day... I am sorry. I went out of my way." he worded.

Zagreus' heart made one powerful beat at the sudden excuse. Before he could say anything, Thanatos spoke again. 

"It is just... So confusing. I never had the need to feel _anything_ before. Feelings are useless to me, I only need to do my duty. And yet I... through our meetings, I happened starting to _look forward_ to them. I became impatient to be on a break, so I could see you. You never seeked anything from me, aside my friendship. Not some kind of boon, or making fun of me. You are definitely a strange god, Zagreus."

The latter swallowed hardly. Then, suddenly, he let out a weird snorted chuckle.

"Well, that... was unexpected, to be honest." Zagreus replied. "But, you know. Now that said this, I just... have now a better idea of the situation."

Thanatos arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

The young god made a step forward and softly grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"I mean this."

He stood on tip-toes and bent Thanatos forward to kiss him.

Warm lips met cool ones again, but this time they both expected it, both leaning against each other. 

Zagreus' hands lowered to rest on Thanatos' waist, while the latter embraced the young god with his arms. A clawed hand scratched softly on Zagreus' skin, earned him a light huff in the kiss, but didn't break it.

They both explored each other's mouth, tasting every bits, but keeping it chaste and light, as still wary of the other's reaction. 

They parted afer what had looked to be an aeon and both stared at each other, until Thanatos decided to speak up.

"Since when...?" he asked confusely.

Zagreus tilted his head and arched a brow.

"That's... a good question. It's hard to answer. Maybe from that time you decided to open up to me, when you told me your past. Or later." he replied. "But since I heard about your story, I was decided to help you, that I can tell for sure." he added with a smile. "And you?"

Thanatos stiffened a bit, still embarrassed about the outcome of events.

"I... cannot say exactly either. At first I wanted to teach you a lesson about respect a stray god should owe to an elder, and then... I didn't expect you to have truly honest intentions. I suppose it was just a consequence of events that led to this. The more I met you, the better I felt with your company." the ancient god responded.

Zagreus chuckled at that. They eventually noticed they had entwined their hands, and decided to have a sit on the flat rock, the same from the other day.

"How do you feel, by the way?" Zagreus asked.

Thanatos hummed in reflection, searching how to phrase it. 

"I... feel strangely relaxed. Now I think about it, I spent the last few months in a strange state, not knowing why I felt agitated sometimes. I suppose this is a quite clear answer. What about you?"

The young god hummed too, staring at the darkening sky.

"I feel good too. Relieved, actually. Although this is going to make things even harder for me to hide from my mother..." he muttered. "Speaking of which... How did you manage to find me? That thread pull thing?"

Thanatos made a brief nod as a positive response. "It's strange, but this time, I felt you calling for me, it was even easier to find you." he explained with a light furrow.

Zagreus couldn't help a flush at what this affirmation implied. He made a light cough, and reached for Thanatos' hand.

"Do you want to, well, try it again, maybe?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine with it." his dear friend replied before leaning in again.

The first was soft, the second was passionate.

Thanatos grabbed the young god's back with his clawed hand to bring him closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss, both gods opening their mouth and searching for more intimacy.

Their tongues duelled clumsily, each one trying to best the other, until Thanatos lifted his covered arm to reach for Zagreus' nape and mischievously scratched it. His gesture earned an unexpected huffed moan from the young god who eventually lowered his guard, allowing Thanatos to gently go deeper.

Unlike him, Zagreus needed air to breath and ultimately parted the kiss. He panted lightly, resting his red-flushed face against Thanatos' shoulder.

"Still fine?" he asked.

"I...yes. I think so, yes." Zagreus tried to reply in a casual tone, but failed at it.

"You are like a furnace." the ancient god stated. "You really are a strange one."

"Well then, good for me, I can't be cold on freezing days!" Zagreus joked, earning for the first a real and sincere chuckle from his friend. "That said, I'm up for a third round, if you don't mind."

"I'm beginning to think your purpose might be God of Boldness." Thanatos declared.

The third kiss was lustful.

Zagreus' body heat became too hot for himself, and ultimately felt the need to get away from his clothes. With a swift shoulder movement and Thanatos' help, they lowered the chiton's brace, baring Zagreus' chest.

The ancient god brought the body even closer and made Zagreus sit on his lap, his legs parted on each side and his two hands swimming into his silver hair.

Thanatos' own adornments eventually became an obstacle of each other's exploration and he unclasped both his gorget and the large golden wing-shaped piece of armor, giving more place for Zagreus to lean against his cool body.

Hands were roaming everywhere, slipping under fabric, asking for permission, softly twitching or brushing the other's chest, and down to the base of the back, trying to reach for an even more intimate area. Zagreus let out a soft huff when cool fingers came down to brush his hip, slipping under his tunic and pressing at the junction of his leg.

The young god tried to regain composure and managed to part the kiss and sucked at the crook of Thanatos' neck, earning a soft hiss from the latter.

The exploration became even more intimate when Zagreus decided to do the same, his warm hands cooling down on his partner' skin, one searching for an area around his lower part, the other trying to untie the brace of the black robes. 

Time had stopped for them, as they kept exploring their bodies while Helios' chariot gave place to Nyx's veil. In this very place, nothing more existed than an unleashed passion they both unconsciously held back for months. 

They wouldn't care about any potential passer-by, they wouldn't even notice any suspicious sound from the bushes.

Until suddenly, their bubble of reality popped when a familiar voice came to Zagreus' ears.

"Gods, Zagreus, I called you countless times, can't you just- _Zagreus_..?!"

The two gods snapped to reality. Zagreus looked in the area in front of him, somewhere around the bushes. Puzzled, Thanatos glanced at him, only to witness an expression of pure horror, and decided to look in the same direction. 

There, a few meters away from them, from a band of bushes was standing Persephone, her eyes wide open and a hand clapped on her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I removed vines from the garden once. It grows like crazy, just leave one little root and it grows back. Now imagine with Persephone's natural influence haha. 
> 
> \- I don't know if Greeks had any kind of underwear but here, they got some, so please forgive this liberty of mine. x)
> 
> \- First time I write some hot stuff, please spare me! (difficult exercise but very fun to write!) 
> 
> \- Thank you again for all the positive feedback you gave me! It's always a pleasure to see my story is appreciated, as much as I like to write it! Sadly it's almost over, but it has been a good ride. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a risk here ; as usually I like to write down the whole plot before doing anything.
> 
> I don't think this story will take too long, as I have an idea about how it will end. After all, it's mostly a cheesy-fluffy tale about those two adorable gods. But still, having a plot is good!
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy this work! Thank you for reading!


End file.
